A Different Type of War
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Harry was cast adrift in a ruthless sea, and who was there to rescue him? The one and only Davey Jones! Harry has made a family amongst the cursed crew of the Flying Dutchman, but soon a war will be waged for his heart, who will be the victor?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you enjoy this story!

A Different Type of War

Captain Davey Jones was silent as he looked at the still form before him. His crew was silent as well, wise enough to not disturb their Captain when he had that almost thoughtful look on his tenticled face. Captain Jones then did something that both startled and frightened his crew; he knelt down and gently gathered the injured child into his arms.

The boy stubbornly continued to cling to the piece of wood which had probably been the only reason he had not strayed into this realm until now. Jones could feel his heart thumping as he gently pried the boy's bloody fingers away from the wood, part of his nails ripped off staying imbedded in the wood. He held the boy carefully in his arms, the boy was not dead, though to have entered this realm was to mean that he wasn't very far from deaths door, he could only wonder how the boy had made it here, since it was obvious from his dress he was not a sailor, nor a pirate child, so there was no reason for the boy to wind up in Davey Jones's path. Jones cleared the long thick dark hair that was clinging to the boy's face almost protectively. He wasn't surprised to see that the child was a beauty, the sea tended to take things that were precious into its keeping.

The boy stirred as tentacles traced his face, searching for any other injuries besides the obvious and ones that would be expected from a small child being cast adrift in freezing waters for who knew how long. His lips still held a blue tint that had him calling gruffly for a blanket to be brought to help warm the child. He smiled as the dark lashes fluttered opened and stunning emerald orbs were revealed to him. The boy sighed and smiled dreamily "Am I dead?" he asked almost hopefully.

The eternally damned crew that stood silently behind him felt something they had thought long ago died stir inside of their chests. Their life was listening to the last screams of men who were begging to avoid death, willing to sell their souls in order to prevent the inevitable. However…this little boy, this child, was asking for death as though it would be a blessing. Unknowingly the boy had already won a place in the crews heart that they didn't even know existed. Jones gathered himself enough to stand and bring the boy below deck, out of the freezing wind and rain that tormented this part of the realm. "Get back to work you lazy seadogs!" He called, though it was missing his usual bite, still the crew jumped to work, all with the exception of one 'Bootstrap' Bill. He followed at the Captain's signal, remembering another child, his own, that he had left behind, and the wife that had been recently claimed by the sea.

Jones laid the fragile child gently down in his bed; the boy was gazing at him calmly, although there was obvious confusion in his eyes as he slowly reached out and played with the tentacles on the sea captains face. He giggled as they reached forward and twinned between his fingers playfully. Jones, if he had the ability, might have been blushing, instead he was gazing down stoically at the boy, the one he was beginning to see as the child that he might have had with the woman he once loved. He reached down and began to discard the boy's soaking clothing. What he saw caused fiery rage to course through his cold veins, marks, scars, bruises, cuts and the like all decorated the small boy's chest. Harry looked up at Jones with acceptance "I know…ugly aren't I?" He sighed sadly as he traced his fingers over a recent scar on his slender wrist that looked suspiciously like the curves of finger nails that had dug into his soft skin. He looked up in surprise when he was covered by a soft snow white shirt, it was by far too large for his small frame, but it was still the finest thing the boy had ever seen.

All of his clothes had come from his older cousin, and only after they were little more than rags. He smiled brightly as he looked up at the captain "Thank you…" he said softly and sincerely. The Captain merely said nothing, he didn't trust his words at this moment in time, and motioned for the boy to get under the covers. "What's your name lad?" he asked the boy after he was sure he wouldn't let his anger get away with him. The young boy looked confused for a moment before he said "Harry Boy…or Freak I'm not sure." That was it for the Captain. He let loose a growl as he stood and paced the room angrily much to the confusion of the young Harry.

Captain Jones proudly considered himself a heartless man, and he had also believed himself to be the cruelest being in all the realms! However, as much as he enjoyed death and misery, violence and disappear he had never taken pleasure in the hurting of children, and was known to avoid it if at all possible. His dilemma was watched by the silent Bootstrap and by Harry's curious gem like eyes. Harry got up and quietly came over to the captain. Bootstrap moved to warn the boy away, he knew his captain would never harm a child, but in his current mood he knew it was best not to push his limits, however Harry just sent him a sweet smile as he turned and gently embraced the Captain's leg, which was all the higher the boy could reach. "Don't be angry…please? I deserved it, only bad boy's get punished…" he said softly.

Jones realized that his reaction was scaring the child and he sighed as he leaned over and picked up the small, almost, Faye-like child. "Nay child, bad children aren't the only ones punished." He ran his hand which was mostly a tentacle against the boy's hair. "Time to get you to bed Harry…" The boy looked doubtful at the captain's earlier words, but he wisely said nothing as he was guided back to the large bed and was soon fast asleep, safe inside of its protective warmth. Jones watched him silently for a moment before he turned to bootstrap "Since yer the only one on this twice forsaken ship to know anything about children I'm assigning him into your care." He paused and narrowed his eyes at the other man "And I'm warning ya Bootstrap…if anything…and I mean ANYTHING should happen to him under your care…well…let's just say that serving on this ship for a mere century will look like a holiday." He growled before he stalked off to the upper level. Jones didn't know much about the boy he had saved, but he knew that the glimpses of what he had suffered before told a much deeper and darker story. Already he could feel emotions that he hadn't felt in centuries itching under his skin. Lucky for him whipping some sailors always put him in a better mood.

Bootstrap watched as the small child slept fitfully. He was grateful to Jones for allowing him to watch over the child. It was true he was the only one on the crew with any history at all with children, even if it had only been fleeting glimpses of his son will he knew his way around them well enough, though he knew he'd have to be careful with the damaged boy. He sighed as the boy …Harry….he mentally corrected whimpered and whispered something inaudible under his breath before some silvery tears trailed down his cheeks. He carefully whipped them away, he couldn't help but wonder if Poseidon had brought this child to them for a reason, and if there was one, he could only hope for the best out of all of this.

Life aboard the vessel had certainly changed with the arrival of the young Harry. The once menacing crew soon learned there were certain difficulties that had been unexpected when raising a child. For example they found that it was very difficult to terrify and pillage as they normally did when the boy was underfoot. A prime example of this could be found a week after Harry had joined them, there had been a hurricane and several ships had been taken by the Gail force winds. It was on such an occasion when the Dutchman was summoned to a wreaked ship, the crew was attacked and rounded up, though of course there was no real struggle, the men had crossed over into Davey Jones's territory. They were dead one way or another.

The crew was lined up for inspection, the cursed sailors formed a ring around them, sneering and mocking them as they waited for their captain's arrival. They were too busy to notice the small emerald eyes form that had snuck up to find out what the commotion had been about. Jones made his grand entrance where one sailor promptly fell to his knees begging for mercy, mercy which would of course be declined, Jones had gone through each man, killing a one who kept muttering a prayer under his breath. Nothing bothered the captain more than when a sailor, a superstitious creature by nature, tried to suddenly convert in order to make the afterlife more pleasant experience. He was currently antagonizing a weak looking man by bringing up his claw and bringing it uncomfortably close to a sailors face when loud giggles broke out.

Everyone froze at the sound all briefly wondering if the time on the sea had finally cracked their tenuous hold on reality. They turned as one to the impish form of Harry who was sitting on the wheel "Wow this is a fun game! Is it like Red Rover? I've never played it myself, I've only seen my cousin play it, but it looks a lot like this…only no one's crying and…" here Harry paused as he looked at one man in the line suspiciously "No one pisses themselves." This reminded the crew what they had been doing before they had been so strangely interrupted. Captain Jones cleared his throat slowly and said "Aye lad it's a bit like that…now if you don't mind we have to continue playing, we have several friends who are waiting for us and we can't dally too long with the likes of these. " The damned crew quickly agreed with their captain and the events were hurried, much to the disappointment of the more blood thirsty, but all agreed that it wasn't the same to kill and threaten with their young charge so eagerly watching. So as the Dutchman hurried along to her next victim Jones went down and put Harry to bed. All of the men trying to forget the little 'moment' that had been ruined by the arrival of the child.

Harry smiled as he gazed out at the peaceful sea, it was rare that he got to see the mortal realm's ocean in such a state, usually when his father came up here it was because a recent storm had claimed another ships life, either that or it was calm but they were in the far less pleasant areas of the sea, the entire crew seemed excited to day, both excited and terrified. He understood that he lived on a cursed vessel, though he was spared of the curse because of his 'innocence' though several crew members who had been victims of his more 'playful' pranks often wondered how innocent the child really was. He also understood that today was a big day for his father because it was the one day that he could go on land. It had been almost five years since his father had found him cast adrift in the sea, though he looked to be around four at the time he was found he was really six he had turned eleven, and strangely enough for his Birthday dinner they ate stuffed owl. He shrugged off the thought; he had more important things to think about like wondering where his father would go to spend his one day in a decade on shore. As if summoned his father appeared behind him chuckling "Hush Lad I can hear your thoughts below deck." Harry giggled and hugged his father lovingly.

Davey Jones looked down at the boy silently; he had changed so much since he had come on board the Flying Dutchman. He no longer was sickly or malnourished, the sun had kissed his skin to bronze, the sea wind had giving extra curl to his hair which went past his shoulders, there was a braid with beads on the left side, that covered a strange lightning shaped scar he had, though it was hard to single out scars on the young body. His ears were pierced, with simple studs to start with, Jones said he would earn gold rings when he got older. He wore typical pirate garb, although the crew tried their best his clothing remained a size or two larger then he was, but even that was wonderful compared to the clothing he had been found in. Harry smiled and Jones swore he saw his eyes light up with another devilish idea that would torment his crew. Jones watched him go off and smiled, making sure that none were around to witness the event.

Jones turned and went back below deck, currently his study was filled with map after map, courses marked left and right, one mapped the winds on a certain day, and one mapped the known tides. Bootstrap soon joined him and the men continued to confer. "Are you sure captain?" Due to his position as Harry's 'Guard' Bootstrap had become Jones's unofficial second mate. Jones looked up, if it had been anyone else he would have had them whipped simply for questioning him, but he knew the real question Jones was asking "Aye…one day ought to be enough to find those who were responsible for Harry's care all those years ago…I've been planning this for a long time." Bootstrap looked up at his captain when he knew that he would be back to the maps. He knew that his captain had carved out his heart decades ago… but it was moments like this when he wondered if he had carved it all out.

The ship came towards the shore, disguised through magic so that those who weren't pirate would only see a simple ship, the crew could not disguise their forms however, and so only those who were closest to being human were allowed into the town, and then they covered their forms with shrouds and cloaks.

Davey Jones was covered in a thick cloak that only allowed the shadows of his face to be seen, anyone who saw him would assume that he was human, as long as his tentacles didn't move too much that is. Bootstrap Bill was also part of the land party; he too was covered in a cloak. Harry giggled as he watched his father and crewmates enter on land, he was happy that his father could enjoy his day on land, but he thought it was amusing that the people passing them on the streets had no idea who they were brushing shoulders with. Davey Jones noticed Harry's amusement and cracked a small smile "Well lad, you've been ashore before so why don't you go enjoy yourself and stay outta trouble? My crew and I have some…business to attend too." Harry had been on the ship long enough now to understand that when there was 'business' to be done he generally didn't want to be around, after all, he was a pirate, but still a child and he did not crave the sight of blood. He nodded and smiled happily embracing Davey Jones before rushing off to familiar shops. Davey Jones watched him, he wanted to be with the lad of course on his day off, but there was something else that he'd been burning to do since he found the child. The crew behind him was trembling with anticipation, Harry was one of them and they would do anything for him…although the idea of getting some revenge was an added bonus.

Harry laughed happily as he sprinted through the summer sunlight. He went from shop to shop looking eagerly at all of their wares. There were a few that interested him, but he was saving his coins for the end of the day so that he could be sure of his purchases, he didn't like rushing into decisions. He was looking at a book about myths of the sea when he heard a commotion. He turned and saw a young lady, wealthy, telling from her clothing, she seemed to be in a bit of trouble, and some ruffians were surrounding her and egging her into giving their purse. He looked around and saw that some men were yelling at them to stop, but no one was actively trying to stop them. It was the woman against four of them he saw that one woman ran off to go get the soldiers that were based there. He sighed, he really didn't want to spend the day playing hero, but he knew that he couldn't just walk by when she was pushed to the ground and gave out a cry of pain. He growled and charged forward pushing one of the older guys into the ground "Leave her alone!" He shouted. Moving fast knowing that he had to use the element of surprise to his advantaged he kneed one on the groin and managed to land a solid punch in another's jaw, but unfortunately for him that's when his surprise attack no longer was a surprise.

He gave a groan of pain as one of the larger thugs struck him in the stomach making him land to his knees, he went to wrap his arms protectively around himself, hoping that the girl was at least smart enough to get away, but then his arms were roughly pulled behind his back and he was lifted up into the air "Kids should know better than to get involved in other people's business. " Harry noticed that now the crowd was getting a bit more active, telling the thugs to leave the kid alone. Harry rolled his eyes, no one still came forward to help him, but he didn't have much more time to think as one fist landing again in his gut and another immediately after struck his face. He struggled but soon was focusing all his energy on not crying out, knowing that it would be a small victory, he only hoped that they would stop before he was seriously hurt. He groaned as blackness started to swarm his vision, and at that moment he heard the whistles coming.

He gave a weak laugh, of course they would wait till now to come and be of use. He vaguely noticed that the woman he had saved was with them. He was dropped harshly to the ground as the thugs tried to leave, but were soon stopped by the soldiers. He felt the woman's soft hands on his hot face as she picked him up and laid his head in her lap "Captain Norrington!" She called. Harry winced, for such a pretty face and soft hands she sure did have a loud…annoying voice. "Yes Miss. Swan are you hurt?" Harry, if he could have, would have widened his eyes. Swan…Governor Swan…his daughter. He groaned now he was definitely in for it when his father found out. He could only imagine the demon pirate's reaction when he found out that Harry not only got involved in a fight, and got seriously injured, but all of it was for some rich spoiled brat!? He opened his eyes slowly and looked up stunned at the handsome face before him.

When he heard Elizabeth…Miss Swan, he firmly reminded himself, call for him he had rushed to her side worried that she might have been injured by those thugs who had attacked her, instead when he looked down he saw the boy that she had been talking about, the one that had come forward to help her when no one else had. He felt remorse stir in his gut that they had been unable to come to the boy's aid sooner. His face was swollen and red with bruising, his eyes only able to partially open, the rest of his body not much better, he gently slid the boy's shirt up and was horrified at the green and purple bruising that met his eyes. "They didn't hold back at all…did they?" he murmured to himself. He heard the boy cough and looked up to see that he was laughing softly. "This is no laughing matter young man." Harry shook his head; he supposed the humor would have been lost on a Captain who had never had a hand seriously raised against him. He groaned as Captain Norrington picked him up and carried him to a nearby medic.

It had taken them almost the entire day to hunt down their prey, but the information that they found out during their quest only made them more determined to carry out their revenge. The Durselys that was the name of young Harry's 'family' they had found out through questioning people on the street that Harry had lived with that family since he was only a babe, his mother and father had died in a tragic accident, they heard that besides the day they found the boy he had never been allowed outside unless it was to run errands or do chores. One elderly woman shook her head as she told the strange men all she knew "He was always such a good boy, he would come by my shop often since his Aunt preferred my supplies, he always tried to get the best deal for them and I would have to talk him into accepting a single piece of candy, his Aunt and Uncle always spread around what a horrid boy he was, but he was the most well behaved child I've ever met, all the shop keepers tried to keep an eye out for him, but we could do nothing against his family. Then that one horrible night…" She trailed off with tears in her eyes. Jones gently urged her on "Go on…that night?" The elderly woman nodded "Yes, that night about five years ago, there was a storm and we heard his Uncle shouting at him as usual, his Uncle punished him severely for any disobedience he imagined from the boy." She shook her head "It was early morning I was awake tending to my plants when his Aunt came out of the house he was in her arms, the poor boy was bleeding and unconscious, I saw her leave and thought she was taking him to the doctor for once in his miserable life." Tears came down her cheeks openly "When she came back he wasn't with her, I haven't seen him in over five years…I can only imagine the worst." Davey Jones said nothing as he nodded quietly and gave her a few pieces of gold for her information "Thank you M'am, and rest at ease knowing that he is safe now" Her eyes lit up at this knowledge "Now we must be going, some business to attend to if you understand." The old woman nodded silently, she did understand, and turned and went back into her shop, not wanting to be a witness for what she was sure was about to happen.

Petunia Dursley sniffed haughtily at the bedraggled strangers at her doorstep "How can I help you?" she said, though her tone implied she would love for them to be on their way. Jones had to work hard to make sure that his tone was level so that she wouldn't suspect anything "Ah yes M'am we're here about your Nephew, Harrison Potter?" Today they had learned the boy's full name, shocked that the boy himself hadn't known it. He watched as her eyes widened but then narrowed quickly "That boy no longer lives here…" She paused as the men pushed their way into her house "Oh we're well aware of that M'am." The door closed behind them and only muffled screams were heard.

Harry woke up slowly several hours later. He blinked slowly his eyes adjusting to the light and he looked around slowly as he tried to sit up he winced in pain. "Easy there lad, those ruffians didn't go easy on you." Harry was happy that the swelling in his face went down so that he could clearly see the Captain who had saved him. He was handsome; his silver grey eyes seemed to have the sharpness of his blade as he gazed into Harry's own soft emeralds. "That was a very brave thing that you did for Miss. Swan." Harry snorted "I didn't know that it was the Governor's daughter, if I had I wouldn't have bothered." Captain Norrington's eyes widened at this statement, this boy had engaged his interest and he couldn't stop himself from asking "May I ask why? The governor wishes to give you an award for helping his daughter." Harry just shook his head "Yeah, why award me when I'm sure that people help each other out every day and rarely get more than a 'thanks' for their efforts, I thought that she was some middle class woman dressed up for an event, I thought that money was important to her with how fierce she was guarding it." He shook his head again " Those men probably needed the money more than she ever will, if she had been robbed they wouldn't have done anything more just taken the money and left, she would have gone home and gotten some more and I wouldn't have gotten the living daylights beaten out of me." Captain Norrington wanted to speak on Eliz…Miss. Swan's behalf when he thought about the boy's words and found that they were true. He gave a wry smile and said "You do have a point…" his admission surprised even himself. He wondered why this boy was affecting him so strongly. "Forgive me I've been horridly lax in my manners, I'm Captain James Norrington of the Royal Navy." Harry smirked and said "I'm Harry." He gave no more details than that, knowing it would only cause him more trouble. He then looked out the window and gave a short curse. "I'm dead."

The sunset was bright as it dipped into the ocean. Harry jumped out of the bed, wincing in pain as he did and he hurried to get his items together and make sure that he had everything. He noticed that his gold pouch was missing and could only assume that his money had taken the place of Miss. Swans. He sighed and was about to leave when Captain Norrington stopped him "I don't think it wise to go in your condition." Harry snorted and shook his head "Those who fall behind are left behind…" he rushed out, not wanting to be later than he already was. "Those who fall…" Norrington's eyes widened "That's the Pirate's Code!" He rushed after the boy, wanting to save him from the life of corruption, for some reason the thought of the emerald eyed boy hanging for acts of piracy left a bad taste in his mouth, but when he got out to the street the boy was gone. Norrington stood there gazing at the empty street, there were blood drops from Harry's open wounds, but with darkness falling it would be impossible to follow them to Harry. "Good luck and fast winds Harry." He murmured turning and wandering to the Governor's mansion to tell him of this new development.

Harry ran up the deck and made it aboard the boat in time, he collapsed as soon as he knew he was on safely, his breath panting and shallow as darkness swam his vision. He saw his father's boots before him and looked up smiling softly "Those who fall behind are left behind." He gasped before passing out on the sun warmed wood. Jones leaned down and tenderly picked him up "We'd never leave you behind lad." His eyes didn't miss the injuries on the boy's form, and he knew he'd talk to Harry about them tomorrow, but he couldn't help but be grateful that Harry hadn't had a chance to notice the bloodstains that was on Jones and several other's of the crew. "Launch off you scally wags!" He barked as he took Harry below deck to get some rest. He'd need it for the tongue lashing he was going to get tomorrow.

Thank you all so much for reading this! This will be a SLASH but I'm leaving it a mystery (For now) if Harry is getting together with Jack Sparrow or James Norrington *giggles evilly* Hope you enjoyed the story! More is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your support! Please continue to enjoy my work!

Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the low lantern light that encased the cabin. He moaned and moved to bury his face once again into the warmth of the full down pillow. However as he winced in pain he realized that there were several heavy bandages in his way that prevented him from doing so. He sighed as he sat up, looking over himself and seeing how much apologizing he had to do.

Bootstrap Bill smiled when he heard the boy moving about. He was young yet, but he was full of vitality. He shook his head as he made his way up to the top deck to tell Jones that his son was awake.

Harry was struggling to sit up, due to the ships movements at see the tray that had been at his bedside had shifted to the other side of the cabin, most of the light furniture had wheels on it that allowed for the ship's movements, however it was rather inconvenient for Harry as the glass of water that he wanted was one the opposite side of the room that he was. He gave a hiss of pain as he tried to move out of bed. He sighed in frustration when his injured body wouldn't allow for it and fell back against the pillows in futility.

Harry glared at the innocent glass cup and held out his hand as if demanding for the glass to come to him. He realized he was being foolish and went to roll over when he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. He froze as he watched the glass cup float over to him and hang in midair as if waiting impatiently for him to grasp it. He hesitantly did so, and shrugging his shoulders, drank thirstily.

Jones had been making his way down to his cabin, rehearsing all the possible ways he would lay into the boy once he hit his stride. He opened the door and took a breath to begin his speech when a strange sight met his eyes. Harry was gazing in shock as a cup of water floated over to him. He gazed at it hesitantly for a moment but then the glass gave a little wiggle as if encouraging him to drink from it. He smirked to himself when Harry shrugged and did so giving a full sigh of relief when he finished it. Jones backed out of the doorway to think for a minute, so he was right, the boy was a magical being, he had begun to suspect something when the boy had survived so long in the cursed sea. His suspicions were furthered when the owl came on Harry's birthday with a letter from some strange school. Which of course he would never allow, and he had made very sure that they understood all possible meanings of the word 'no'. Then there were other things that started to make sense. Harry's pranks always seemed to have a bit of extra luck to them, things that couldn't be explained happened often around the green eyed boy, and from what he heard today from Harry's family with their references to his 'freakishness' hinted that the traits he carried with him had been there since the very beginning. Jones realized that someday, possibly soon they would have to square with the boy's magical blood; however, today was not that day and he had quite the speech ready for the young boy.

Harry was looking at the empty glass contemplating how he was going to get the empty glass back where it came from when he wasn't quite sure how he got it in the first place. He looked up when he heard his father's heavy boot steps and smiled hesitantly "Have fun on land Dad?" Jones looked at his son silently for a moment. Shaking his head he stepped in "Aye, I had a very good time on the land…and apparently so did you." Jones was very disappointed to notice that the sight of the fresh wounds on his son's body and the recent display of magical talent had doused his fiery rage at the boy's foolishness. Harry looked at him nervously "Yeah…it was pretty stupid of me." He shook his head, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "If had known who she really was I wouldn't have wasted my time." At this Harry gave a little pout "I spent got into that bad business first thing in the morning, my money was stolen and I woke up at sunset so I didn't even get…" he trailed off looking up at Jones as if he realized who he was talking to.

Jones, a curious creature by nature sat down on the large bed and said "Didn't get to do what lad? I'm sure that you can do whatever errand you need to next time we make buff." Harry sighed and looked away sadly "Then it won't mean anything." Jones looked at him openly confused and said gruffly "Explain." Harry looked like he was blushing softly as he said "I wanted to get you a present... because it was your first day on shore in ten years, but before I could find the perfect thing I got into the fight, all to save some spoilt wench. " He shook his head and looked down, missing the look in Jones's eyes.

Jones was amazed even further by the boy in front of him, Harry had given him so many gifts on his short stay on the vessel, he had taught him how to laugh in joy, how to smile, and how to love… even now Jones could feel his carved out heart thumping in the chest buried in the far off shore. He sighed and ruffled Harry's long locks and said "Next time if it ain't your business don't get involved got it lad? Yer too good for yer own good." Harry laughed and hugged Jones as he smiled up at him and said "Next time we make buff I'll get you a really good gift just you wait!"

Jones shook his head and got up "Time to get some rest lad." He tucked Harry back in and got up, meeting Bootstrap at the door he said "Tell the crew we're going up river." Bootstrap looked at Jones as if he had lost his mind "Up river? But that's were…" Jones growled and pinned Bootstrap against the door "I know very well who lives there, just tell them to do it!" Jones then left to his organ room, wanting to play the feelings out of him.

Harry smiled as he listened to his father playing through the wall, he knew that his father did that when he most needed to find peace in his carved out heart and mind, however, to Harry it was proof that his father loved him…proof that he wasn't replaceable because he was the only one who could make his father do that…well…him and someone else…but he'd never met her. He curled up and started to drift off into sleep, wondering what the woman who also made his father play the organ was like.

Tia Dalma looked down at the bones in shock, she had never doubted a reading of hers before, and yet she was studying what they were saying very carefully, wondering what in the world would have caused such an event. Davey Jones would be coming to her hideaway. As she read the bones she realized that there was another important person who would be seeing her, but the bones were very vague on this point. She realized that it was because she would be entwined with whomever this other person was, and since she couldn't see her own future she could only wonder what this mysterious person was.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked softly as he looked around curiously, he knew that his father preferred the open ocean; it was where the Kraken could be easily summoned as well as it made his 'business' easier to do. He looked up between Bootstrap and his father, wondering if either would be telling him. He sighed when Bootstrap gave a soft shake of his head, and his father only snapped his claw in agitation. He looked out at the forest that was surrounding them, wondering what mysteries they held.

When they pulled up in front of a strange shack Harry was surprised to find a hand on his shoulder "Harry lad." He looked up at his father "Go in there…tell Tia Dalma that our business must be carried out on my ship, she won't refuse." Harry nodded as he looked over his father carefully before turning and venturing towards the shack.

Tia Dalma opened the door before he even had a chance to knock, his bright green eyes widened as he took in her exotic appearance. He smiled shyly as he said "Hello Mistress Dalma…My uh Captain Davey Jones requests that you join him on his ship to discuss business." He didn't know what he was expecting from the strange woman, but what he most certainly did not expect was for her to suddenly laugh, her laughter seemed to echo throughout the forest as she said "And what business does Davey Jones have with me?"

Calypso watched the boy curiously through her dark eyes, she could sense that his soul was pure; this intrigued her since he was on the cursed pirate vessel and yet the curse had no effect on him at all. She narrowed her eyes realizing that he was the mysterious figure that escaped her visions. It had also not escaped her notice that he had hesitated when calling Davey Jones his captain, meaning that the boy usually referred to him as something else. She was interested enough to go along with this venture, however, she didn't want to make it too easy on him.

Harry was lost for a minute, Jones had reassured him that Tia Dalma would come with him, now that she was hesitant he was unsure of what he should say or do. It was then that he noticed the calculating look in her eyes and he inwardly smiled, realizing that this was a test for him. He looked up at her confidently and said "I don't know what business he has with you, but it is important or why else would he be here?"

Tia Dalma smiled in glee, so the boy had spirit, she put her hand on his shoulder and they walked to the Flying Dutchman. The crew was silent as Harry and Tia Dalma walked on board and they parted as Harry led her to where Jones was waiting. All the while Tia Dalma didn't look away from Harry, she was watching the boy closely, almost certain that he was the reason that Jones was here. Harry turned and smiled at her as they reached the Captain's study. "Right through here Mistress Tia Dalma." He said politely before turning to help the rest of the crew.

Calypso took a deep breath to steady herself as she opened the door and was faced with what was once her love and was now a monster created from their betrayal. She smirked as she seated herself, waiting for Jones to tell her the reason she was here.

Jones looked over his once love and wondered if it was such a good idea after all, but then it was too late to turn back and he knew that his only option was to continue bravely forward. "I suppose that you've noticed Harry, the lad who fetched ya?" Tia Dalma nodded her head slowly "Aye the boy caught my attention, however since our futures are closely entwined I can't see his future clearly, why am I her Davey Jones?"

Jones had known that this wasn't going to be easy, straightened and said "The boy has magic blood, he needs to be trained, he's figured out a few things on his own, but we both know that magic is dangerous when it isn't being used to his full potential, and from little I've seen I think he's barley nicked the surface with the few tricks he's picked up.

Of all the things Tia Dalma expected to hear when she got on board this ship, hearing that the boy was a magical being that needed training was the last thing that she had prepared for. She paused and thought for a moment. It was true that magic couldn't be ignored or it would go wild which was dangerous for both the being and those who surrounded them, it also made sense that Jones's would come to her, she wasn't the only magical being that he knew, however she was the only one who could properly teach a student.

Jones was watching Tia Dalma closely knowing that she was reasoning it out in her mind. He hadn't thought it would come to this, he thought if the boy had a spark that he could manage teaching him what little he knew, but after paying closer attention he realized how much Harry used his magic, either knowingly or not, it was far out of Jones's ability to train.

Tia Dalma looked up at Davey Jones and narrowed her eyes "And how would dis work? After all, I doubt you will allow the boy to stay with me while he is trained, you cannot come ashore and I will not be on this cursed vessel." Jones nodded "We will stay here for a few days, a hurricane is expected while the boy stays with you and learns enough to keep him occupied, by and by the boy should be able to learn all he needs to."

Tia Dalma shook her head "If what you say is true the boy will need constant care for his magic, I will teach him what he needs to know for a start and then give him books to learn from there, you should come by once a year so that I can give him more books and check his progress." Jones nodded, it sounded reasonable and he knew that no better option would be reached "Very well." He said gruffly. At this Tia Dalma jumped up excitedly and said "I will take da boy with me now to begin." Without a word further she left the study to find her pupil.

Harry was laughing as once again Conch's head was separated from his body he closed his e eyes to take a drink of rum when it was roughly pulled from his hand "When workin' wit magik boy ye can't befuddled by earthly pleasures." Harry looked at her confused, and looked to Jones for guidance. Jones gave him a gruff smile and said "She'll be teaching ya how to manage your magic boy, and while being trained its best if your sober so as to control your magic easier." Harry nodded and looked up at Tia Dalma "Come wit me boy, we have much to do."

For the next week Harry didn't leave Tia Dalma's shack, at first he was afraid that he had been abandoned by Jones, Tia Dalma reassured him, telling him that Jones was dealing with the wrecked ships of a recent hurricane. After that Harry settled and was dedicated to his studies. At the end of the week Tia Dalma was very proud of her pupil, she had given him many books to keep himself busy for the next year and a little something else besides.

Harry looked at the soft velvet pouch with confusion "What's this Tia Dalma?" She smiled at him and opened "Your bones Harry." One by one she pulled them out; there was a moon stone, a falcon's beak, parts of a snake's spine, and half a sell. Harry looked down at them in amazement "Are they really mine Tia Dalma?!" She gave him a smile and said "Aye lad, you'll need them for when it is rough and the way unclear, if you can avoid it, tis best if you don't tell your own fortune." Harry nodded gazing down at his bones adoringly. Tia Dalma smiled at him and gently kissed his cheek "Dey'll also help you control and focus your magik child, now, ye best get down to the Dutchman before Jones thinks I've kidnapped ya." Harry giggled and hurried down to the Dutchman, eager to show his father all that he had learned.

Jones knew that Harry was a smart boy, but seeing all he had learned in such a short amount of time brought it home to him. He shook his head and laughed softly to himself as Harry fell asleep talking lovingly over the bag of Bones that Tia Dalma had given him. Jones smiled softly and went back to his music chamber, playing a soft song that hadn't been played in a very long time.

Four years later a fifteen year old Harry smiled as he jumped from sail to sail on the Dutchman, his agile feet and helpful winds prevented him from falling as he dashed madly about the ship, his lithe figure hard for the cursed men to follow as he laughed merrily. His sparkling green eyes flashed in the sunlight as his long hair tossed in the breeze. His hair was long and loose braids and beads mixing together his silver earrings flashing in the light as he smiled down at his father, a crimson bandanna kept his scar covered and his hair pushed back away from his face.

Jones smiled up at his son and called down "Get down here Harry, we're about to go under and if ya recall last time your grip was not as sturdy as ya need." Harry sighed and said "Very well, "and jumped from the highest mast landing on his feet. Jones shook his head at his son's playfulness "And give Conch his head back." Harry pouted and Jones sighed "Now…" Harry sighed and threw it to Conch's headless body. Smiling up at his father he asked "What's got you in such a good mood?" Here Jones gave a chilling smile "It's time to collect Jack Sparrow's debt."

Thank you all for reading! Here's a rough outline that I made up so that you can see how event's pan out this is just a rough outline so that you can see where we are and 'roughly' where we are going.

*Jack Sparrow makes deal with Davey Jones, if Jones raises the Black Pearl from the bottom of the ocean, in 13 years Jack will pay his debt to Jones

* Two years later his crew mutinies against Jones, Bootstrap Bill mails off Aztec gold to his son and is thrown overboard; driven to madness from the crushing ocean he joins Davey Jones's crew

*Two years later they find Harry when he is 6.

*Five years later Harry turns 11 and Jones goes on shore at Port Royal for a day, this is the day that Harry meets Norrington

*During the following four years Harry learns magic from Tia Dalma, this is also where Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl takes place. Harry is now 15.

*This chapter ends right before Bootstrap Bill is sent to tell Jack his time is up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all thank you for reading my work! I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Harry sighed, his father was in a right mood, they had been so close to getting Jack when they had to stop to gather the fallen crew from a wrecked ship. Harry was back in the shadows watching his father pace in front of those who had yet to pass on to the other side. He smirked to himself, it was always fun to watch his father work, however, much like his six year old self he didn't very much care for the men they ran into on these runs. They were always pathetic and more often than not if it had been up to Harry he would have left them to their hellish fate. He played with a braid in his hair, adding a bell to it to amuse himself as his father asked the usual question "Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare…All your sins punished? I can offer you an escape; I offer you…a choice!" Harry sneered when he heard the man blubber in response and rolled his eyes. He gave a quick look over of the men the cursed crew had gathered, he dismissed them all as either dead or spineless easily, it was when his green eyes reached the last one that he paused, his eyes narrowed and then widened in surprise. He gave an amused snort, well…that would certainly make things interesting.

Jones had smirked as he signed another man on, he didn't have that much will in him, but that mattered little to Davey Jones, he just wanted souls to serve on his ship, the condition and spirit of those souls were no matter to him. He continued on, seeing Harry smirk in amusement he raised a brow curiously, wondering what had the boy in such a fine mood, usually Harry was quiet during these times. He wondered if the boy was getting a taste for them, he realized the reason for Harry's mood when he looked down at his next victim and snarled "You are neither dead nor dying! What is your purpose here?" The man's dark eyes cast glances all around as if searching for an answer; finally, he looked as though he had no other choice and replied with only a small amount of hesitation "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt."

The crew went silent when they heard the young man's words; even Jones looked confused as he asked again, softer this time "What is your purpose here?" His response was the same as the young man's brown eyes looked up into Jones's sea green ones "Jack Sparrow? Sent me to settle his debt…" Jones let out a small laugh, he knew Jack's game now he gave an amused snort and said "Did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer." Harry edged forward, his green eyes wary as he watched the exchange between the two. He knew his father was bluffing; they could now sense the Black Pearl and knew that Jack was watching the conversation; Jones had said that to give Jack a false sense of security. Harry smiled with wry amusement as his father straightened and turned, gazing at the Pearl which was currently lurking in the darkness. Harry grabbed onto one of the crew, knowing that they were going to the Pearl and he didn't want to miss a moment of the show.

Jack watched carefully through his spy glass, he read Will's lips as he answered Jones's question. For a moment, and it was a quick one, Jack felt guilt spark inside of him at the thought of Will serving his sentence aboard the Dutchman, he killed it instantly, reminding himself that all Will had ever used him for was to save Elizabeth. Jack turned his attention back to the spyglass and felt a cold shiver race through him as Jones straightened and turned. He pulled the spy glass away and found Jones standing directly before him, the cursed crew came out as well easily subduing the Pearl's crew. "O-h…" He said slowly, his mind trying to work quickly for a solution to this sticky problem.

Jones had not been amused by Jack's little stunt. He glared darkly at Jack as he watched the man try to figure a way out of this one, inwardly Jones snorted, he would never let Jack go, he would make an impossible deal with him, one that he knew Jack would take, and then make him suffer doubly when he failed. "You have a debt to pay." He snarled "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years, that was our agreement!" Jones was almost amazed that Jack had the gall to mutter "Technically I was only captain for two years, and then I was viciously mutinied upon." In which Jones snarled "Then you were a poor captain but a captain none-the-less!" Jones thought it was time to push Jack into the dirt a bit as he continued "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" He gave a full laugh, as he turned his back on Jack for only a moment, but it was long enough for Jack to look around the cursed crew and spot the boy among them, the boy who was not cursed but served aboard the Dutchman as free as any man.

Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion as he gazed upon the waif-like boy, the young man had long almost curly black hair, with a few braids one that sported a silver bell that bounced merrily as the boy laughed with the crew. Jack glanced at Jones quickly out of the corner of his eye, he knew that the boy was not one of his crew, meaning he had to be from the Dutchman, and yet the curse had not affected him, what this meant Jack didn't know, but as his dark eyes raked the pretty boy he vowed he would find out. The boy's clothes were a little large on him, a white shirt with bell sleeves covered by a black vest several necklaces, he wore what appeared to be tailored black pants that hung low on his lips and his almost delicate looking feet were cradled by thin sandals. Jack stored all of this information to use later, knowing it would indeed be useful.

Jack then turned his full attention back to the man who was currently after his soul "I've already made my payment one soul is already over there to serve on your ship…" Jack found himself cut off by Jones as the man glared at him darkly "One soul is not equal to another!" Jack took the chance to cut him off as he inserted "Ah Ha! So now we've established that my reasoning is good and sound in principal that only leaves the discussing of a price!"

Jones pulled back from Jack for a moment as he raked the man's words over his brain "Price?" He said, almost confused as he popped his lips, he saw the calculating look in Jack's eyes, outwardly Jones made no change to his facial appearance, however, inwardly he was almost smiling with glee, Jack would make the trap for himself and do the favor of springing it without Jones having to lift a tentacle! Jones noticed movement over Jack's shoulder and saw Harry watching closely, as if waiting for something, Jones wondered what the boy knew that he didn't, but knew that if Harry hadn't said anything to him that meant it would be revealed shortly. Jones narrowed his eyes, he could have sworn he told the boy to stay away from Jack Sparrow until he was serving in misery on the Dutchman, vaguely a voice in Jones's mind asked if the boy had ever followed directions and the answer was 'probably not'. He sighed before turning back to Jack.

Jack had not missed the moment of distraction, so he was right, the boy was precious to Jones, how such an event had happened he would never know, however that wasn't what interested him right now, what he was interested in was how he was going to use this situation to his advantage. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" He asked slowly, his eyes watching Jones's every movement as he took slow measured steps backwards. "One hundred souls…" Jones started slowly his pale green eyes filled with amusement as he said "Three days." Jack smiled "You're a diamond mate, send the boy back over and we'll get started." He turned his back walking away from Jones in what he knew Jones would think was the direction of the Dutchman to gather Will, however, his real motive was to get closer to the strange young man that Jones had brought with him. He was stopped only a few feet away from one of Jones's henchmen as Jones called "I keep the boy as a good faith payment, that leaves only ninety nine more to go."

Harry had been watching this exchange very closely; when he had tossed the bones to find the quickest route to Jack for his father the beak and held the snake bone in its mouth. Harry knew that the snake bones represented himself, and he had a feeling that the beak was symbolizing Jack during that toss; however he was confused on why the bones had been so clear with him on that casting, when before they would only vaguely tell Harry where he would be on an adventure. That was why he had followed onto the Black Pearl, he knew he might be very well tempting fate, however, his curiosity was one of his more endearing traits, or so he liked to think.

Jack found that once again he was the subject of mockery as the cursed crew laughed and Jones's deal. Jack looked around the shark headed brute that had been standing in front of the boy had cleared the way, and Jack knew that now was the time to strike, however he wanted to be sure he set this up right and so he walked back over to Jones "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano…worth at least four…or three and a half…" Jack paused here and saw that he had Jones's attention "And did I happen to mention...he's in love?"

Harry who had been laughing softly with the rest of the crew fell silent when he heard this. Tia Dalma, one night after A LOT of rum, had tearfully started playing with her locket, the one Harry had noticed matched the one in his father's music room aboard the ship. He had mentioned such to her and she looked up at him the tears fell down her cheeks "He still has that?" She murmured, stunned. She shook her head and took another healthy sip; Harry had stopped drinking by that point he had been only allowed a few drinks any way because of his training and he had known instinctively that he wanted to be sober for whatever Tia Dalma was going to tell him. The story she told him was one of the most beautiful tragedies he had ever heard, and as a boy with a thirst for stories and knowledge, that was saying something. He flashed out of his walk down memory lane and narrowed his eyes at Jack, his usual warm and open face going cold as he waited to see where Jack was going with this.

"He's in love…with a girl" Jack added almost as an afterthought "Due to be married." Harry clenched his fists, knowing that not only had his father waited ten years to spend a day with the woman he loved, but that day was also supposed to be their wedding day. He continued listening to what Jack had to say, his patience starting to wear thin with the man; he could see why his father hated him now. "Betrothed…dividing him from her and her from him, wouldn't be half as cruel as allowing them to come together in 'Holy' matrimony aye?" Harry had been content to let Jack continue to talk because he was certain as soon as he was done his father would run him through where he stood. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the look on his father's face, one of sadness and reminiscing. He gave a low growl; he'd had enough of this bloody Jack Sparrow.

Jones had opened his mouth to speak when someone beat him to it "Jack Sparrow!" The crew turned as one, shocked, as they saw an enraged Harry draw his sword and pointed it as Jack Sparrow "You bloody coward, you've been called upon to pay your debt to Davey Jones, and none of your smooth talking is going to save you now!" Harry launched forward and deftly sliced the tip of his blade against Jack's cheek as a warning strike "So for once in your pathetic life be a man and pay your debt!" Harry wondered what Tia Dalma could have ever liked about Jack Sparrow, she had sometimes talked about him during their training sessions, Harry could only think that it was because Jack was crazy enough to play her games, then again, so was he…but that was different.

Jack had watched in shock as the boy came forward and called him a coward, drawing his sword and even going so far as to cut his face! He had thought the boy would be fragile and weak; he didn't look as though there was much to him. However the sting on his cheek made him realize that his analysis of the boy had been wrong. He wiped away the blood carelessly opening his mouth to say something when Jones interrupted him "Ninety nine souls, three days!" Jack hissed silently, so he had lost his chance to sway Jones. He looked back at the boy, who was smirking deviously at him as he sheathed his sword.

Jones turned and narrowed his eyes at Jack, glad that Harry and helped him snap to his senses he looked over Jack and said "Can you live with this?" Jack looked to the side as if in confusion and Jones clarified "Can you condemn and innocent man, a friend none the less, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jones tilted his head to the side, honestly curious to see what Jack would have to say. Jack seemed to think for a moment before turning and answering "Yup! I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood? I mean…ink?" Jones couldn't believe it, he hadn't thought he'd run into a human as cold as he was, and Jack still had his heart, or at least Jones thought he did, but he wasn't sure if a real man with a beating heart in his chest could possibly be settled with what Jack was going through with. Jones felt only disgust as he shook Jack's hand with a tentacle, clearing him of the black spot "Three days" He warned before turning his back and roughly grabbing Harry by a long braid "Ouch!" Harry whimpered sending a playful smile up to his father "Whaaat?" He asked Jones merely rolled his eyes and tugged the boy along, wanting his son off of the Pearl and as far away from Jack as he could get, Jones wasn't a fool after all, and he had seen the looks that Jack had been giving his son, he's make sure that Hell would be a vacation to Jack once he was through with him.

Once back on board the Dutchman he had the crew kill off the three remaining sailors, none of them worth his time and he turned to the man he had found was known as Will Turner "Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman Mr. Turner, you'll be serving as part of Jack's down payment…now get to work!" Will didn't have a chance to say anything as he was roughly thrown in the direction of the rigging, Jones trusted his crew to get the job done, he glanced at Harry whom he was glad to see looked a little nervous, he was going to have a little talk with the lad, one he realized was a few years overdue.

Will cursed inwardly as he realized that Jack had, no real surprise, had tricked him into serving for him aboard the Flying Dutchman. However Will soon found himself distracted as he noticed the only other human looking form on board the ship, the younger man that Jones was currently heading down the steps with, the boy turned and looked at will over his shoulder, the pink lips on his face were in a warm smile, but Will hadn't missed the teasing look in those eyes. He hissed when he felt a hard right punch slam into his shoulder "Eye's forward boy" A shark faced crew member growled lowly. He gulped nervously when he looked around and saw that the 'veteran' crew were all glaring at him darkly "Get to worth you maggot, and don't even think about going anywhere near Harry." Will nodded mutely and rushed to work all the while thinking to himself 'So…his name is Harry is it?'

Harry followed curiously after his father, surprised when Jones turned to enter Harry's private quarters rather than to Jones's like they usually did when his father had something serious he wanted to say to Harry. Jones motioned for Harry to have a seat on the bed, the lithe boy did as directed and looked up at his father wondering where this was going. He tilted his head to the side, a habit he had since he was a child, he had been punished for asking questions as a child, so he had developed the habit to ask questions without saying anything . Jones smiled softly but said nothing as he looked down at the beautiful, though he knew Harry would rather be called handsome, boy before him. He had somehow forgotten when he rescued the young boy from the frozen clutches of the oceans that someday that little boy would grow up.

Jones cleared his throat gruffly and said "It has come to my attention that you're fifteen this year." Jones almost lost his nerve when he saw the look on Harry's face "Yes…I turned fifteen a month ago… remember?" Jones gave him a small warning snarl and said "Don't get smart with me boy, I'm just saying that there are something's that you are probably not aware of yet, such as the action of…ah…having se…copila…making…"Jones gave out a frustrated growl and Harry decided to help him out "You mean shagging? Yeah the crew told me all about it when I was eleven." Harry gave an amused laugh and said "Little slow on the up take aren't you father?"

Jones sighed at his own foolishness; he should have realized that the crew would have told Harry all he had needed to know likely long before the boy would have any reason to need to know about those types of things. Harry laughed and then looked up at his father, curious again, "What brought this on?" Jones's mind flashed back to Jack and the looks he had been flashing Harry while they had been making a deal. Jones shook his head, he didn't want Harry to have any reason to seek out Jones, and he knew that rather than keep Jack on the Dutchman where he would be far too close to Harry for his tastes he'd send Jack off to the Locker for all eternity. Jones smiled and shook his head "Nothing lad…absolutely nothin', best if yeh get some sleep, the crew will like as not be up all night playing with the fresh meat." Harry smirked and nodded wiggling down into his blankets and soon falling asleep, not even hearing his father leave and shut the door behind him.

"Secure the mast line Mister Turner!" Barnacle called as they tried to steady the precarious cannon, he continued to watch the cannon waver unsteadily in the air and barked "Snap to it!" Unaware that two men had obediently followed his orders. "Step aside!" Will shouted as he moved to secure the line, he was surprised when the other man pushed him away and barked "Step aside yourself." Will shook his head "This one's mine, "confused why the other crewman was getting in his way, he looked up when he heard the other say sharply "Let go boy!" Will had allowed the line to go in the other's grasp as stunned as he was when he realized who he was talking two, they gazed at each other silently for a moment, the moment coming to a crashing end as the man Will suspected to be his father murmured "No…" in surprise and let the line go.

Will's eyes widened as the line went and he grabbed it trying to stop it, he gave a grunt as the line pulled him along, and Will's worst fears were realized when he heard the Canon crash to the deck below. "Pull that weevil to his feet." Barnacle growled and Will was roughly jerked up and forced to face the mast as his back was bared to the overseer with the whip, he struggled on mutely knowing it was useless. He closed his eyes to grit the pain when he heard the other Mister Turner growl "NO!" Barnacle smiled with slow malicious glee as he said "Impeding me in my duties… You'll share the punishment" Will turned wanting to stop it when his father beat him to it "I'll take it all."

Jones had returned to the deck, wondering at his own folly, he'd never let Jack within a league's pace of Harry so there was no reason to worry about the boy, he came up just in time to hear the exchange between Barnacle and Bootstrap. He wondered what had caused the commotion, he had grown to trust Bootstrap while raising Harry, and the man had a son of his own before he had been claimed by the Dutchman, his experience proving priceless on more than one occasion. However Jones would never allow disobedience on his ship, something that every man who served him knew very well. "Will you now?" He asked, bringing attention to himself.

Bootstrap felt despair start to rise up in him as he saw Captain Jones approach. "And what would wrought such an act of charity?" Jones asked slowly, this was the question that Bootstrap had been dreading, he knew it was useless to hope that Jones would see their sons as common ground and let the disobedience go unpunished. What little heart that remained in Jones's chest was for Harry alone, there was no room for compassion outside of that boy. Knowing he had no other choice Bootstrap answered honestly "He's my son…He's my son!"

The crew fell silent and turned to look at Bootstrap; Will stared at his father, wondering what this would mean for both of them. Jones looked back and forth between the two men in shock before laughing slowly "What fortuitous circumstances be this! Five lashes be owed I believe it is…" Jones trailed off, he knew there was only one way he could fully punish both of them and handed the whip to Bootstrap.

Harry had woken up when he heard the deck above him go still and silent. He sighed; as much as he loved the crew normally he wouldn't mind killing a few of them just to get some silence as he tried to fall asleep. However, he knew that silence was either a really good thing, meaning something interesting was going on, meaning his curiosity wouldn't let him be until he found out what it was…or it was really bad, meaning he had a duty to go up and face it with the rest of the crew. He sighed as he rolled out of the bed, pushed back on his sandals and headed up the deck. He paused at the top of the stairs taking a moment to see the strange sight before him. The crew was silent two men were holding the fresh meat, and Jones was handing Bootstrap a whip; he heard one of the crew mutter "Bootstrap's son…who knew?" Harry's eyes widened, so…that was what had the crew all silent.

"Naw…No…I won't!" Bootstrap murmured as he looked down at the whip in Jones's hand "The cats out of the bag Mister Turner!" Jones barked. The two men holding Will tightened their grips as they turned him back towards the mast. Bootstrap shook his head "No..." He said lowly, Jones arched a brow at him and muttered "Very well…Barnacle!" Bootstraps eyes widened, knowing that Barnacle would be far more cruel than need be he said "No!" and stepped forward to take the whip into his own hand. Bootstrap turned to face will, his eyes haunted as the two men holding him chuckled and tore the shirt off his back, revealing Will's unscarred skin.

Harry was watching quietly and trailed his eyes over Will's back in interest, he gave a low whistle of appreciation, before turning and going back to bed, he was going to take advantage of the silence while he could.

Once the punishment was over Will was thrown to the deck and Bootstrap followed him, trying to help him up. Will snarled and pulled away "I don't need your help!" He shouted "Will…Barnacle prides himself on stripping flesh from bone on every lash he gives…" Will turned and looked at Bootstrap with disgust "So I am to understand that what you did was an act of compassion?" Bootstrap looked at his son carefully and nodded slowly "Yes…it was."

Bootstrap took his son down to the barracks and explained things to him "One hundred years before the mast, loosing ourselves bit by bit, until we end up like Wallaby…" He pointed to a sailor who was now a part of the wall. Will's eyes widened as his father continued "Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid" Will turned and looked at his father "I've sworn no oath." Bootstrap's eyes flared with hope "Then you must get away" He whispered, urging his son to find freedom. Will paused to consider and said "What about that young man…Harry isn't he called? Why is he here? And I can't leave, not until I find this." Will pulled out the drawing of the key. Bootstrap looked at his son nervously, wondering how he would explain all of this to him. He was soon distracted by the fact that his son was trying to find the Key to Davey Jones's Chest.

Harry sometimes wondered why he bothered trying to sleep at all; he had only just reached a pleasant doze when his stomach reminded him that with all the fuss about Jack he had forgotten to eat dinner. He sighed and got up, finding some fresh bread in the Galley he had been walking back when he passed the barracks and heard some low whispering. His curiosity, fast becoming the bane of his existence, got the better of him and he silently slipped into the shadows, wondering what was being said in secret on his father's ship

Bootstrap had yet to answer as he looked down at the drawing of the key, Wallaby's eyes widened and he came forth out of the wall, murmuring softly with a haunted look in his eyes "The Dead Man's Chest." Will stepped forward and asked "What do you know of this?" Wallaby looked up towards where music was playing from Jones's private chamber and whispered "Open the chest with the key and stab the heart…no...No don't stab the heart, the Dutchman needs a living captain…don't stab the heart…the Dutchman must have a Captain without a Captain there's no key…!" Will nodded, knowing that this was costing the man's strength and he asked "The key is with the captain then? Where is it?" "Hidden" Was his only reply; Will tried again "Where is the chest?" "Hidden!" and the sailor disappeared back into the walls.

Harry's green eyes were dark as he hurried back to his cabin, storing his food away for later before knocking on his father's chamber door, he knew from what had been exchanged, that this…Chest and business with the key was bad for his father. The door opened and Harry spoke seriously "We have to talk."

Thank you for reading more will be coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading my work, I hope you all continue to enjoy it!

Jack looked down in disgust at the slimy residue left on his hand, his first mate Mr. Gibbs came to his side and asked "And how do you suppose we harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" His brow raised daring Jack to answer. Jack looked down at his hand in amazement and said "Fortunately he was mum on the condition these souls were to be in." Understanding lit up Mr. Gibbs eyes "ah…Tortuga…" Jack turned and smiled wiping his hand off on Mr. Gibbs's vest he said "Aye…Tortuga!"

Mr. Gibbs sat at a rickety table, his face impassive as bottles crashed and fists flew around him. He reckoned that Jack was a genius to think of holding interviews for positions on the Black Pearl in a Tavern, the men would be wasted and agree to anything. He smiled as he looked up at one prospective sacrifice…er…sailor he thought to himself "And what makes you worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" The elderly man sent him a toothless smile as he stated proudly "Well te tell you the truth sir I've never sailed a day in me life, but I reckon I ought to go out and see the world while I'm still young." Gibbs looked over the man who appeared he could keel over any second and realized if the rest of the candidates were like this he'd have no problem handing them over to Davey Jones. He smiled at the elderly man and said "You'll do, make your mark."

Sirius Black sat on a nearby tavern stool looking at his empty glass with confusion, he could have sworn that it was full mere seconds ago; he sighed and shook his head, knowing that his best friend James was probably up in heaven with his wife, shaking his head at his behavior. Sirius asked for another drink, wanting to get the taste of reminiscing out of his mouth, he'd finally found where Harry was, apparently while he had been out at sea they had given the child to Lilly's sister, the streets might have been a safer place for the lad. Nine years ago he had gone to collect the boy into his care when he learned that he'd had an 'unfortunate accident' and fallen over the sea cliffs, the smile in Petunias face as she said told him it was far from an accident. All the same the sailor couldn't stop blaming himself; he hit his hand on the bar a few times, wondering where his drink was.

Remus sighed as he looked at his old friend, Sirius had never been the same after the day they had gone to collect Harry. After that they had sailed away with their crew, but they hadn't made it any farther than Tortuga before Sirius sat down on the bar stool and never got back up. The crew had long since left, they had been a loyal bunch, but then the money stopped coming and every man had mouths to feed back home. Remus as first mate had told them to leave and thanked them for their services; he watched as the barkeep slid another drink over to Sirius.

Remus knew that he was entering dangerous territory, but he grabbed the drink from Sirius, making the man blink in surprise before turning and growling at him "What's the meaning of this Remus?" Remus would never admit it, but he had always been surprised how Sirius could talk like he was sober when he was clearly three sheets into the wind. "Sirius…It's been years…you need to stop this, look there's a ship over there signing up crew, I've sat on this stool next to you and watched you as you drank our years of work away." Sirius sat up straighter, a feeling of unease creeping into his belly "Sirius…you know that you're my…friend, and that I'm loyal to you above all else, but you're not only ruining your life, you're wasting mine, there are still things I want to do in this world before I die."

Remus sighed and stood giving Sirius back his drink "I'm going over there to sign up for the crew…you can stay here if you want." Remus said sadly as he turned and walked away, a dumfounded Sirius watching after him.

Mr. Gibbs tallied the members they had gathered "How many have we got so far?" Jack asked him lazily from his hidden point of observations. Gibbs looked at him and pretended to think "Including those four? That would be…four." Jack didn't answer as he went back to working with his compass. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the new figure that stood before him at the desk. This man had something to him, Gibbs knew just by looking at him. His eyes were gentle but of cutting amber, his hair was light brown and he seemed young though his hair was flecked with grey, his clothes were shabby and in need of replacement because it was obvious they had been repaired many times in their lives. The man cleared his throat and held out his hand to shake, his voice was soft but confident "My name is Remus Lupin and I would like to serve on your vessel, I've had experience as serving as first mate, though I have no problem serving under another, I'm skilled in navigation and tactical defense, I can also up keep and in many cases improve cannons." Mr. Gibbs's eyes took on a calculating look; he smiled slowly and reached out to shake Remus's hand "Welcome to the Black Pearl Mr. Lupin."

Remus nodded "Thank you." He said Remus looked around and seemed disappointed as if waiting for someone else to come. Gibbs then noticed a tall figure heading towards them; the figure's face was hidden by black wavy hair. Remus's eyes lit up as he grabbed the figure by his arms and steered him towards the table "This is Sirius Black, he's a fine sailor when he's not lost on brandy and rum and will faithfully serve." The black haired man known as Sirius looked up and glared at Remus "I'm drunk Remy not an invalid." He shook his head and looked at Mr. Gibbs "Where do I sign?" Mr. Gibbs smiled and pushed forward the paper.

After the two men left to gather what they would need Jack said cheerfully "It seems we can add two more to the tally." Mr. Gibbs shook his head "oh no, I'll be keeping those men Jack, they've a look to them that I like." Jack sighed and went back to playing with his compass, knowing he'd never win that argument.

Once again Mr. Gibbs was distracted by a figure "And what's your story?" Mr. Gibbs asked with interest "My story?" The man drawled slowly "My story is the same as yours just one chapter behind. I chased a man all over the seven seas, the pursuit cost me my crew…my commission, and my life. "The man stole the bottle of rum sitting on Gibbs's desk and took a healthy drink. Mr. Gibbs looked at him in confusion before saying slowly "Commodore?" His question was answered by Norrington's piercing eyes as he demanded "No not anymore weren't you listening?"Gibbs was impressed that even through the hell on earth Norrington had been through that he could still speak with his aristocratic flair. James Norrington got down into Mr. Gibbs's face and growled "I nearly had you all off of Gallipoli…I would have if not for that hurricane." Gibbs's face took on a look of shock when he realized what Norrington was saying "Lord…you didn't try to sail through it!" Norrington simply smirked and said "So do I make your crew or not?" It was shortly after that that Gibbs would recall all hell broke loose.

Back on the Flying Dutchman Davey Jones looked down into the determined green eyes of his son. "What?" He asked slowly, his eyes narrowing in calculation as he thought over the young man's words. "Will Turner, the man who is serving as part of Jack Sparrow's debt, is asking about something called the Dead Man's chest. He wanted to know where the key was as well, Wallaby was the one who told him but he wouldn't tell him where the chest or key was." Jones gave a growl of rage before turning and he saw in Harry's eyes that the boy had more to tell "What else?" He asked slowly. Harry looked hesitant, Bootstrap had practically raised him, he had never expected betrayal from the man, he looked back up at his father and knew where his true loyalties lay "Bootstrap…he was with him and didn't say anything against it…in fact he was encouraging Will to find a way off of this ship before he made his vow to serve." Jones let loose another growl before taking a breath to calm himself he turned and patted Harry on the shoulder "You did well son, go back to sleep I'll take care of those scoundrels." Harry nodded and smiled, his duty done, he went back to bed.

Later when he was playing his organ Davey Jones heard the words that he had been waiting for. He knew that the crew would be up to their usual gambling. He smirked when he heard Will's voice say slowly "I challenge Davey Jones." Jones stood and walked down there slowly, it was time he showed the boy his place. "I accept." He said slowly, looking at Will as the young man looked around nervously, inwardly he was grinning darkly, this would be easier than he had originally thought. A table was quickly arranged for them, Will stood at attention as Jones approached and the Captain looked him over again before saying "The stakes?"

Will looked at Davey Jones with burning determination; he had to admit that he wavered when Jones came down and accepted his challenge immediately. However, now he realized he was playing for real, so he had to put it all on the table "My soul…" he started slowly "An eternity of servitude." Jones looked almost bored as he asked "Against?" Will's eyes were distracted for a moment by a movement over Jones's shoulders. He saw Harry, the young man on this vessel who was not a part of the crew and yet was viciously protected by them. Harry's green eyes locked with his as the younger man sent him a wink, as if saying 'Good Luck…you'll need it'. Will minutely shook his head before turning back to Jones and said slowly "I want this." And threw down the drawing of the key that Jack had given him.

Jones unfolded the cloth slowly, sensing Harry on his side he tilted it so that the boy could see. Inside was indeed a drawing of the key to Dead Man's chest. Harry looked up at him and Jones nodded so only Harry could see, he didn't doubt that they boy's information was true for a moment. The crew which had been stunned at what Will wanted saw the look between father and son and relaxed. This hadn't come as a surprise to them, meaning that Will was in trouble. They laughed lowly as they settled to watch the match.

Will and Jones sat down slowly; their gazes locked as Will, filled with false confidence, and said "You can still walk away." Jones gave a snorting laugh before pulling out the key and showing it to Will. They readied their dice and slammed down their cups, the two of them joined by a third. Jones looked at Bootstrap in surprise "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed slowly, he had meant to deal with Bootstrap's betrayal later. Bootstrap looked into Jones's eyes levelly and said "I'm in, matching his wager." Will tried to get Bootstrap to back out, but the man wouldn't be talked out of it

Bootstrap turned and looked at the captain after placing his bid "Your bid Captain." He said softly, watching Harry warily out of the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if Harry pulled some of his tricks to ensure that his father won. It would be impossible to prove if the boy helped or not, but Bootstrap knew that he couldn't let his son face this alone. Jones closed his eyes for a second before saying slowly "Four Fours…" Harry was at his side in a second as they turned their attention to Will "Four fives." Will said confidently, "Six threes." Bootstrap said softly, hoping his son knew what he was doing.

The dice were slowly revealed and Will lowered his eyes "Welcome to the crew lad…" Jones said slowly, the crew laughing menacingly behind him when it was stopped by Bootstrap who said "Twelve fives…call me a liar." He challenged Jones was furious at the challenge and revealed Bootstrap's dice as he called "Bootstrap Bill you're a liar and you'll spend eternity on this ship!" To Will he turned a mocking smile and said "Master Turner fell free to go to shore…the next time we make port!" The crew laughed as their captain stormed away in victory. Will looked up and caught the eyes of Harry who was smirking in triumph, the green eyes flashing with an otherworldliness that Will hadn't noticed before. Harry smirked and turned vanishing into the shadows of the ship, leading Will to believe he was gone.

Will turned to his father and said "You fool why you did that?" Bootstrap looked at the son he had left behind and said "I couldn't let you lose this." Will shook his head "It was never about winning or losing." Bootstraps eyes widened with understanding "The key…you just wanted to know where it was!" In the darkness Harry narrowed his eyes his father would need to keep his guard up.

Later that night Will and Bootstrap came up to the deck, most of the crew was asleep and Bootstrap went over to the member at the helm "Captain says that I'm to relieve you…" The crew member, Snap Dragon, looked at him curiously before Bootstrap shrugged his shoulders and said "Captain's orders."

At that same moment in time Will was creeping silently into the music chamber of the ship, not realizing he was being followed by invisible silent footsteps. He slowly came upon Jones's sleeping form and using two quills he gently reached forward moving the tentacles slowly out of his way and freezing at any sudden movement from Jones. He gently reached in; distracting the tentacles with objects he gasped the key from the empty hole in Jones's chest. He left quickly not wanting to tempt fate any further. Harry almost moved to stop him when he realized that would be foolish, his father was deep in sleep and would never hear the sounds of fighting until it was too late, Harry was light and built for climbing limberly on the sails and masts, Will had more brawn to him, resulting in a quick fight that would only serve to get Will off of the ship faster.

Harry was curious what Will thought he was doing, and while the father and son were having their heartfelt goodbyes Harry was shaking his father's shoulder "Father…Father wake up!" Jones came to and looked about confused as the random collection of objects fell out of his tentacle beard "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, Harry rolled his eyes and said pointedly "Don't you notice something…missing?" Jones's eyes widened as his tentacle went to his chest in panic, finding only an empty cavern where the key should be. He looked up into Harry's sharp eyes and said "Will!" Harry nodded slowly and added "And Bootstrap."

Back on the Black Pearl James Norrington was listening quietly as Jack paraded about with the full pardon. He shook his head in disbelief, a full pardon would give him his life back, and he could wake from this nightmare! He also heard the slight level of flirting that was going between Elizabeth and Jack. He felt his heart clench with pain for a moment as he realized that he had not fully rid himself of the emotions he had for her. They weighed heavily upon his heart, but knew that they had no place there anymore, he had realized that his feelings were wasted on her.

He came to her side the fresh sea air had long ago blown away what was left of his wig, leaving his dark brown hair to blow in the loose pony tail he had put it in. He looked at her for a moment before starting "It's a curious thing…there was a time I would have given anything for you to look like that while thinking of me…" Elizabeth looked up slowly at his words "I don't know what you mean." She said shortly. He raised a brow "Oh I think you do…" his teasing words were cut off by Elizabeth's sharp tongue "Oh don't be absurd I trust him that's all." James laughed as he slowly walked away before leaving he couldn't resist giving her a few parting words "So you've never wondered about how your latest fiancée ended up on the Black Pearl in the first place?" He shook his head and walked away, thinking that Elizabeth was still the young woman he knew at Port Royal, still too naïve to play pirate games.

Jones glared down at the cloth drawing that he held in his hand before turning and angrily coming up and squeezing his claw slowly around Bootstrap's neck. Harry watched warily, he'd never seen his father so angry before, but he realized that was to be expected. Bootstrap had been one of the most trusted men on his ship, helping in raising Jones's son, and now it had come to light that he had betrayed Jones. Harry looked at the ship in the distance sadly, wondering if people would ever stop betraying his father.

Jones tightened his grip on Bootstrap's neck as he said slowly "You will watch!" He turned to the rest of the crew as he shouted "Let no joyful voice be heard! Let no man look up at the sky in hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake…the Kraken!" Harry watched as the summoning was completed by the echo that was released throughout the ocean, and Bootstrap's desperate cry of "NO!"

Harry watched as the Kraken was unleashed upon the Irish vessel, he could hear the screams from the men even at this distance, he turned away from the sight, looking instead to his father who was watching with vicious glee. Harry shook his head, no matter how much he loved his father; he could never be like that.

The Flying Dutchman came up slowly on the wreckage. Harry glanced emotionlessly at the floating bodies, only hoping that one of them was Will Turner so that his father could be at peace with the key once again safe. He listened as Shark Bite came up to inform his father "The boy's not here, he must have been claimed by the sea." Jones said nothing for a moment as he looked out into the horizon "I am the Sea."

Jones stormed over to Bootstrap who was looking down at his feet with despair written on his face "You need time alone with your thoughts." Jones said gently before shouting "Brig!" His attention was then caught as the crew asked "What of the survivors?" Jones paused and then said darkly "There are no survivors."

Harry sighed, without Turner's body they couldn't retrieve the key, without the key his father wouldn't feel safe. His guess was proven right as his father told Spike to chart the course to the island where the chest was hidden "And get their fast or there will be the devil to pay!" Spike paused and looked up at Jones "Fast sir?" Jones growled and said "Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship? Who told him of the key? Jack Sparrow."

Remus smiled as he came to sit by Sirius's side, he put a gentle hand on his shoulder as he asked quietly "Isn't this better than sitting on a bar stool waiting to die?" Sirius seemed lost in thought for a moment before he looked up at Remus and asked "Why did you sit by me all those years? You could have left…I wouldn't have held it against you…but you didn't, why?" Remus's eyes widened, out of all the things he had been expecting for Sirius to say that wasn't it. He grabbed a bottle of rum and sat down "Because you're my friend Siri…" he said softly taking a large swig, knowing that with the direction that this conversation was going he was going to need it. Sirius took the bottle from his lips, his dark eyes sober and serious. "You were telling the truth when you said you were wasting your life by sitting next to me in a bar, why, why would you do that!?" Remus looked as if he was going to answer, their faces close enough for Remus to smell Sirius's breath, it was the first time in years that he could smell only the sweet mint that Sirius liked to chew, not a drop of rum on his breath. He leaned in for a moment before pulling away his answer interrupted by the "Land Ho!"

Harry usually went below deck when he wasn't needed, wanting to stay out of the crew's way especially the more blood thirsty of them. However today he had remained above deck, unwilling to leave his father's side during this vulnerable moment for him. His father lowered his spy glass and said "They're here and I can't step foot on land till the end of this decade…" Shark Bite came forward and said "Trust us to act in your stead Captain." Davey Jones looked upon the most loyal of his crew and for the first time realized that these men served him not only because of their sentence, but because he had won these hardened men's loyalty. He nodded and said with a dark grin "I'll trust you to know where to wait in case you fail!" His grin was returned as he turned towards the rest of his crew "Down then!" He cried which was echoed by the rest of the crew.

Harry's eyes widened when his father gave the command, he looked around frantically no one had yet to notice he was still on deck, he made a dash for the stairs that would lead to below, his father, he realized, thought that he was already down there. Since Harry had remained human during his stay on the Flying Dutchman, he was unable to hold on when the ship went beneath the ocean's surface and was only safe below deck. He did not reach the stairs as the water came pouring over the edge, he gave a cry as he felt the water pick him up, his green frightened eyes locking with his father's as the ocean carried him away "Father!" He cried as he was lost to the sea.

Davey Jones had thought he knew fear when the key to his chest was taken from him, he had found he was corrected, he knew fear again when he saw that Jack Sparrow as on the island where he kept Dead Man's chest. Now for the first time he knew absolute fear as his eyes locked with Harry's, the boy was reaching out to grasp anything that would keep him on the ship, but the Flying Dutchman went down too fast, and his son was carried away. "HARRY!" He bellowed but the water crashing over them swallowed his cry.

Harry groaned as he woke slowly, his cheek pressed against burning sand. He sat up and gave a small sound of pain; though realizing he was lucky, nothing was broken his body was simply sore from being battered by the sea. He coughed and sea water came up. He sat up and looked around, recognizing that he was on the same island as Dead Man's chest. He gave a sigh of relief, his father would be close by then, and the crew would be coming on land to rescue the key and chest from Sparrow's grasp. He stood and noticed figures fighting in the distance and thought that he might be able to put his time on land to use as he crept up on the figures silently.

Harry watched in amusement, three figures were taking turns fighting each other, their words flying back and forth changing who was fighting who. He was also amused to see that a woman was following after them; her screeches of them to stop fell on deaf ears. Harry wondered where he had heard that voice before when his eyes widened and he recognized Elizabeth Swan. He shook his head, amazed at how it was all turning out.

Davey Jones growled at his crew as he unleashed them upon the shore "Find the chest and key, bring them to me…and heaven help you if my son does not return with you!" The crew growled in agreement. Shark Bite and Conch held their swords with a determined grip; they had failed their captain by not making sure that Harry was below deck. They vowed to bring the boy back safely, with the Chest and Key as well.

As the cursed pirate crew rose out of the shallows they first went to where the chest was buried and gave growls and curses when the saw it was missing. They looked down at the footsteps and smiled darkly as the followed, they would not fail their Captain. Harry had been amused watching the three men fighting, he recognized Will Turner and Jack Sparrow, but the third one was a mystery to him. He shrugged and saw that two of Jack's crew members were taking off with the chest followed by a screaming Elizabeth. He turned and noticed that the crew was after them as well. He smiled to himself, the crew could get the Chest, he had some business to settle.

The crew had first gone after the ringing Church bell knowing that there they would find one of the things they were looking for when the saw the two deck hands running off with the chest and the young woman chasing them. They quickly followed, not wanting to miss an opportunity to get the chest back for Davey Jones.

Harry had been following closely behind the three fighters when he saw Jack Sparrow heading his way, he ducked down quickly into an empty grave, he had seen the sun flash off of the key around Jack's neck, and knew that with the element of surprise he had he could get it back. His edge was ruined however as just as he was about to jump out of the grave and take advantage Jack fell down on top of him. He gave a hiss of pain as the larger pirate landed directly on him. That was when he tensed and looked up directly into Jack's dark eyes.

Jack had no idea why the pretty lad he had seen with Jones's crew was here, he realized that Jones must be here as well, and that was no real surprise, however, he was wondering why the boy was hiding in the grave when he noticed that the sharp green eyes were narrowed on him. "Oh do excuse me lad I didn't realize that this gravesite was taken."

Harry hissed as he pulled out his dagger and pointed it at Jack's neck, the man couldn't draw his sword in the confined spaces and Harry gave a dark grin as he ripped the key off of Jack's neck "Oh no please excuse me." He said as he pushed the pirate out of his way and got out of the grave, realizing he had to get away quickly before Jack's long legs caught up with him.

Harry heard a crash behind him and turned to look his eyes widening when he saw that the two remaining fighters were currently going at it on top of a water wheel. He shook his head in disbelief, on board the Dutchman he only had to deal with dark curses, not the madness that was apparently infecting Jack's crew. He continued to run into the shadows of the jungle, hoping that he could get back to the Dutchman with his prize before they caught up.

Jack was momentarily stunned but soon recovered when the lad had run off with the key he crawled up slowly out of the grave, looking at the ground curiously when he felt it shaking beneath him. He turned and looked over his shoulder but it was too late to duck as he was caught up in the waterwheel.

While running through the dense jungle Harry ran into the crew that had come ashore. Shark Bite came up to him and said "Glad to have found you Harry, the Captain's been worried about you." Harry gave a winning smile as he said "Oh who me? I was just taking a stroll…" The crew gave a laugh and Harry turned to look at Shark Bite carefully "I'm going back to the ship, but Jack Sparrow knows I have the key here… take it and make sure it gets back to my father along with the chest, I can get back to the ship on my own." Shark Bite looked uncertain for a moment before nodding and taking the key "Alright lad, just don't let Jack catch up with you." Harry smiled and nodded running back to the shore as the crew continued to hunt for the chest.

Conch smiled when he found the chest lying so innocently in his path, it was rare that he got to prove his worth to the Captain, but now was his chance; he smiled madly to himself as he ran with the chest back to the shore, not realizing that Jack Sparrow had him in his sights.

Harry had been passing the same way as Conch when he saw what had happened between him and Jack; he cursed when he saw that the rest of the crew continued to chase after the now empty chest and realized he would have to go after Jack himself. Jack had forced open the lock, a feat he hadn't thought possible, by using a mimic he had made of the key. Harry growled and followed after, vowing to get his father's hear t back.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he forced the heart into the jar of dirt that Tia Dalma had given him. He turned and battled against one of the cursed crew that had noticed that Jack had lowered his guard, Jack cast one last look at the Jar before continuing with the fight, hoping it would be safe. Harry smiled, glad he had sent Spike to get Jack he came out of the water and dug through the dirt, wondering what Jack was thinking when he had put the thing in there. He smiled down at the beating heart in his hand and rinsed it off with water "Time to get you back where you belong." He murmured.

Harry looked up at the sounds of a crash and saw Will Turner and the other mysterious fighter crawl out of the wheel. He smiled to himself at their clumsy walking and when Will struggled towards the fight wanting to aid Elizabeth by the looks of things. Harry turned his attention back to the task at hand he closed his eyes and picked up the moonstone from the pouch in his hand; he smiled when a giant sea turtle came to his call and stroked the creatures head gently "Give this to my father." He commanded. The turtle blinked in understanding, taking the heart into its mouth and dove under the water's surface. Harry sighed, finally relaxed knowing his father was safe.

He looked up when he saw a shadow fall over the boat, and up into familiar cutting grey eyes "Oh...Norrington." He said with surprise, the man had been a Captain the last that they had met, he was sure that the man would have been more by now rather than a pirate. He shrugged, knowing better than anyone the twists life could take.

Norrington looked down in confusion at the smiling green eyes that were looking up at him "Do I…Know you?" he asked slowly the young man smiled and stood, water dripping off his body, the white shirt pressing against his chest making it see through, Norrington felt an unfamiliar warmth course through him when he realized he could see the young man's nipples under the shirt. "Why Norrington…I'm hurt." Harry gave playful pout but then shook his head and sighed "Though I'm not surprised that you wouldn't recognize a boy from so long ago."

This caught Norrington's attentions and he looked up sharply "Boy…? " It was when he looked deeper into the green eyes that he realized who it was "Harry!" Harry gave him a blinding smile "So you do recognize me!" Norrington shook his head and was about to ask Harry what on earth he was doing here when they were interrupted by the two crewmembers coming over "We've got the chest!"They cried, Harry narrowed his eyes, knowing that his father would need the chest to keep the heart safe. He drew his long sword, ignoring the surprised look he got from Norrington and rushed the two men.

The two men smirked at the young man as they dropped the empty chest into the water and attempted to draw their swords. Their eyes widened when their hands met with empty air and Harry smirked using his body to push them away he grabbed the chest and threw it to one of his crew mates, Spine, who caught it. Harry looked around warily and held up his sword defensively when he saw that Norrington had snapped out of his daze and was drawing his sword, he froze when he felt a sword point press gently into his back "Tie him up." Will commanded at the men who were watching him "He's part of Jones's crew but isn't effected by the curse, bring him with us we can use him for leverage."

Harry wasn't going to take that he turned and crossed swords with Will growling as he said darkly "Your father helped raise me…I never suspected he would betray us for the likes of you!" Confusion crossed Will's face but was soon filled with a smirk as Harry felt ropes encase him from behind. He turned and looked and saw Norrington held the ropes and was binding them tightly around his upper body, forcing him to drop his sword. Norrington had a grim face and he said quietly "My goal is to get out of this alive, and you happen to further that goal." Harry's eyes narrowed, but realized that this battle was lost. He was comforted in the knowledge that now his father had the key, the chest, and his heart safe once more.

Jack rushed over and started pushing the boat out to sea "Come on lads! We don't have all day to waste the sooner we get back to the ship the safer we are!" His crew nodded and quickly escaped as the cursed crew pressed their advantage. Elizabeth looked at the bound boy with surprise and asked "Who's this?" She looked up at Will who smiled darkly "Leverage." Jack and Norrington where paddling fast when this caught Jack's attention. He looked down in to furious green eyes and said pleasantly "Welcome aboard leverage."

Harry couldn't believe that he had been so careless to be captured. He sighed and hoped that when Jack was caught off guard when he found he no longer had the heart he could escape. He had completed the tasks he had set for himself, and made mental note to add 'Not getting captured' to that list. He was surprised when he fell to his side because of the rocking of the boat that Norrington handed his paddle off to a man who seemed to have problems with his eye and helped him up. Harry looked at him darkly and struggled against the bonds. Norrington smiled at the feisty beauty and said "Just making the best of it."

Jack was watching the boy quietly, thanking his luck that he had the boy in his grasp along with the heart, and he was sure with both of them that Davey Jones would give him a wide berth. As they boarded the Black Pearl he was greeted by his first mate Gibbs, he threw Harry to him and said sternly "Do. Not. Loose. That." Harry snorted at being called 'that' and looked up at Gibbs with a friendly smile "Hello Harry Potter at your service. " He thought it best not to give away his connection to Davey Jones just yet, usually he introduced himself as 'Harry Jones' but realized now would probably be the best time to use his real surname. Gibbs gave him a sharp nod as Norrington came over "I'll take him." He said and Gibbs agreed pushing Harry into his arms he said "Don't lose 'im." Norrington nodded as he held Harry close. "Stay near me…" He didn't trust the rest of the crew with the boy, young and beautiful as he was he knew that time at sea lowered a man's standards, and that most of these men would settle for less when it came to relieving their needs. Harry nodded as he noticed all the eyes on him "Not like I have much of a choice…" he muttered.

Jones looked down at the giant sea turtle and knew that Harry had been the one to send the creature. His crew had returned Shark Bite had the key and Spine had the chest, both got them from Harry. He growled as he took the heart roughly from the sea turtle's mouth and waved it off with a nod of his head before slamming the heart back into the chest and locking it tightly. His son had done all of that to make sure that he was safe, and yet… He looked up and growled at the crew darkly "There was another thing you were to bring back isn't that right?!" The crew looked down nervously and Shark Bite stepped forward "Harry…he didn't make it back to the ship?" A growl was his only answer as they came upon Jack's ship, bursting out of the water by the force of the captain's fury.

The crew of the Pearl gasped as one when the Flying Dutchman crashed out from beneath the surface of the water. They were met by the eyes of a furious Davey Jones and shouts of rage from the crew. Jack turned to Mr. Gibbs and said quietly "I want the boy hidden from view until I give the signal understood?" Gibbs nodded and relayed the command to Norrington who tightened his grip on Harry "Don't worry Harry…I've never seen Sparrow kill out of cold blood." Harry snorted, knowing that it wasn't' his life he was worried about "I'd like to see him try." He whispered his hand dipping into the pouch just within his grasp.

Jack full of confidence came forward and said to Mr. Gibbs "Don't worry I'll handle this mate…" He turned his attention to the captain of the Dutchman as he shouted "Oi! Fish face! Loose somethin'? Eh?" It was before he could even start his grand speech that the captain lost his footing and cart wheeled bodily down the stairs to the second level of the ship. Harry looked up at Norrington incredulously "This… is the fearsome Jack Sparrow I've heard about?" Norrington nodded his head slowly "Yes…indeed that is the one." Harry looked back at the form of Sparrow and said "Legendary indeed."

"Got it!" Jack shouted as he stood proudly with his Jar of dirt "Come to negotiate have you? You slimy git! Look what I got!" he started to sing "I got a jar of dirt; I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!"

"Enough!" Jones told his crew, the cannons came at his call pointed at the Pearl, he didn't know where Harry was, but he'd get to the boy as soon as he was finished with his business with Jack.

Jack was looking directly into the darkness of the cannons as he muttered "Hard to starboard." Things weren't going as he planned, he looked at the boy out of the corner of his dark eyes, he only hoped he wasn't wrong about the sway the boy held over Jones.

Jones mimed Jack's orders as he said "Let's send his beloved pile back to the depths!"Shark Bite gave the command and soon the Dutchman's cannons were tearing chunks out of the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl's crew was in a panic as their ship was blown apart. Jones watched in amusement as he ordered "Let them taste the triple cannons."

Jack took over commanding the ship as he wanted to steer it away out of Jones's reach, and yet close enough so Jones could see the cards that Jack held. Jack, much to the panic of his crew turned the ship around to meet the Dutchman head on, cannons swept the sides of the ship, causing mass damage, but Jack held steady. He smiled when the cannons stopped; obviously Jones realized that Jack had more to say.

Jones had ordered off the cannons as the two ships faced each other once again. "Any last words?" Jones said slowly as he looked upon Jack's smirking face for what he hoped was the last time. "Ah yes actually I do." Jack said confidently as he continued "You never guessed what was in my Jar of dirt…" He opened the lid and reached in, his face going pale when his hand met only sand. Jones laughed slowly as he realized what Jack was looking for. "Looking for this Jack?" He said, he motioned for a crew member to open the chest and show Jack where the heart really was.

Jack knew he had to think quickly as he looked down at the heart in the chest, somehow Jones had gotten his tentacles on it. "Actually…" He stated slowly "That's not the only thing I have." Jack was pleased to notice that Jones became wary when he motioned for the boy to be brought out of hiding. He grabbed him roughly from Norrington and held the blade of his sword against the young man's delicate throat. "I seem to have something else that's of value to you…So why fight when we can negotiate?"

Jones watched with petrified eyes as Jack pressed the blade of his sword into his son's throat. Harry, even at this distance, was giving Jones the same smile that he always gave when he got into a bit of trouble the 'I know I messed up but that's why you love me' smile. Jones could find no words to say as he looked back into Jack's smirking face. His crew was silent as well and Shark Bite murmured quietly "Harry…I told you to stay away from him."

Jack smiled, knowing now he had his advantage "So…to continue our negotiations…" he pressed the sword harder against the boy's throat, enough to draw blood but not more. "You forgive my debt and leave the Pearl forever unharmed, and that includes sending your little beastie after us…If I so much see as one tentacle near my ship…" He smirked and made a slicking motion with his free hand.

Jones looked into Harry's eyes and knew that Jack would keep his word if he tried to go after the Pearl; Harry sent him a wink, a signal he used to tell Jones he would get out of the trouble on his own. Jones realized he had no choice but to agree to Jack's terms. He sighed and said "Very well…Sparrow" he spat the name out "But give me my son back, I won't go back on our deal." True, Jones knew that he wouldn't attack the Pearl himself, but that didn't mean he didn't have friends who would gladly take them out for him. Jack seemed to read his mind and said "Oh I will…just not until I'm sure you're going to keep your word." He turned to Mr. Gibbs and said "I want us out of here and fast." Gibbs nodded and started to ready the crew. Harry struggled in Jack's grasp as he was caught by burning black eyes "His son ay? Isn't that interesting?" Harry growled at him and soon the ship was taking off, far out of the reach of the Dutchman who made no attempt to pursue. Jack smiled at Harry and said "Let's get you out of those binding's eh love?"

Harry smirked and said darkly "I swear to you Jack Sparrow…you will pay." Jack cut Harry from his bindings and smirked back as he leaned in, his face close to Harry's and murmured "Get in line love."

Thank you for reading; I know it was a long one I just wanted to end this chapter here so bad! I hope you enjoyed my work and more is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Harry smirked at Jack's challenge and as soon as his arms were released from the bindings he thanked the captain with a swift right hook to the face. "It appears I'm first in line Captain." He was quickly pulled back from the stunned and bleeding captain by a loyal Mr. Gibbs "Should I put him in the brig sir?" He asked, Harry snorted and pressed suggestively against Mr. Gibbs "You wouldn't put a pretty thing like me there…would you Mr. Gibbs?" The color rose on Gibbs's face and Harry waited until the man's hold loosened before dropping out of his grasp, he swept his leg round in a circle downing Jack again along with Mr. Gibbs. He looked at the starboard side of the boat and said "I'll be leaving now gentleman thank you for your gracious hosting." He took off running to the side of the boat and almost made it before a large form grabbed him from behind and lifted him up.

Will had been as stunned as the rest of the crew when Harry had flirted with Gibbs but then saw the real motivation behind it as the boy tripped up the two closest to him and made for the starboard side, attempting to get into the water where Will was sure Davey Jones was waiting. He shook his head and muttered "Oh no you don't," and grabbed Harry from behind lifting him up so that his feet were no longer touching the deck.

Harry hissed when he was picked up so easily and glared at Will out of the corner of his eyes "I'm beginning to despise your very existence Will Turner." Harry spat, his struggle futile against Will's strong hold. Will couldn't understand the hatred that Harry felt for him, but he knew that Harry could be the key he needed to get his father freed from Jones's hold. Jack sputtered as he got up and pointed an unsteady finger at Harry "Not the brig…Put him in my cabin." Harry's eyes widened as Will carried him there. He closed his eyes and began to plan quickly.

Norrington hadn't made a move to stop Harry's escape; though he had felt uncomfortably jealous watching the boy press up so suggestively against Gibbs he was relieved to see it was only a ruse to get his release. Norrington shook his head as Harry was taken to Jack's cabin. He knew that they couldn't keep the young man there forever, but it felt wrong to cage such a wild spirit even for a moment.

Jones waited and watched Jacks ship to see if Harry could manage to get off, his hope rose when he saw Harry dash for the edge but was quickly captured by Will Turner. Jones hissed and told Shark Bite to head Up River. He was going to need help if he wanted to get Harry back.

Harry sat on a chair in Jack's cabin brooding, Jack had yet to return, most likely trying to wait Harry out and come when the boy was sleeping in fear of another attack. Harry smirked darkly; the man wasn't a complete fool if that was the reason. However Harry knew that he was going to win this wait when he had found the rum in Jack's private stash. He smiled as he slowly opened a few bottles, slipping some of his homemade powders into them before closing them back up as tight as he could, he eyed the bottle that was open on Jack's desk and thought it might be too obvious to spike, but he wasn't going to let a chance slip him by, He dusted the mouth of the bottle and finished pouring the rest into the rum when the handle on the door started to turn slowly. Harry quickly made it back to his chair and pretended to be staring out the window listlessly.

Jack opened the door to his cabin slowly his eyes watching warily for any sign of attack, however he soon relaxed realizing that the figure he was watching for was sitting by the window staring out it blankly. He sighed in relief and strutted in shutting the door firmly behind him "Had a bit of time to cool down have you?" he smirked and couldn't help but rake his dark eyes over the luscious form before him. The boy's long and wild hair tossed casually over his shoulder, filled with braids and beads, a red bandanna kept the mess out of his face; he had a loose white shirt that revealed his lean chest and tight black pants with thin black sandals. All in all, Jack wouldn't argue against sharing his cabin with the lad, if only because of the eye candy.

Harry felt Jack's eyes on him and burned with indignation but slowly counted in his head so that he could turn around lazily and said "I'm just so bored…" his green eyes watched Jack closely as the man's eyes lit up and grabbed the bottle of rum off of his desk. Harry could see through Jack's plan in a second, but decided that it might be to his advantage. Jack took a healthy swig of the Rum before handing the bottle to Harry "Want some love? I promise it helps out with your boredom troubles." Harry smiled playfully and took the bottle, making sure that all the powder was gone from the mouth of the bottle; he looked over Jack with inviting eyes. "Oh really Captain?" He relaxed his body into a provocative arrangement. His eyes calculated how much longer Jack would be remaining vertical before he arched his back and rubbed his tongue slowly over the top of the bottle "Well then captain…I suppose I'll have to take you up on that offer…" He smirked when Jack took a shaky step forward "Yeah…sounds nice." Was the entire captain managed to reply with before falling flat on his face. Harry smirked and got up stepping lightly over the captain and slipping the bottle into his hands "Seems my offer was a bit too much for him." He said with a slight pout that twisted into a dark smirk.

Harry was slowly creeping through the shadows of the ship, being as silent as possible, his eyes watching carefully for any movements but it seemed clear to him that the crew that wasn't on duty was either drunk or asleep, and the crew that was on duty looked like they were going to drop to sleep any second. His eyes looked over the darkness of the ocean he knew that his father had probably already moved on to whatever he was planning. Harry decided that his time would be wisely spent in looking for a hiding spot where he could disappear to if need be.

Tia Dalma looked up in surprise when the Flying Dutchman pulled up. She raised a brow in interest and grabbed a wrap before heading down to the dock to see what Davey Jones wanted from her now. She looked around looking for the bright eyed boy who always was so eager to greet her, instead her eyes met with a grim Davey Jones who was waiting at the top of the gang plank "Where is da boy Jones?" her voice rising with fear when Jones motioned for her to come aboard.

Harry smirked as he mentally went over the hiding spots he had managed to find on board the ship, and best of all he had done it all undetected. He shook his head, marveling at how lax Sparrow's crew was; then again he realized that most ships weren't run like his fathers. He shrugged it off and the careless movement caused him to bump into one of the drunken forms that were wandering the ship. He froze momentarily before deciding it might be best if he continued on as if nothing had happened. The man dark eyes looked him over his form and he thought that he heard the man whisper "Jamie?" before wandering off again. Harry sighed in relief and looked up into the star filled sky, he smiled as he effortlessly climbed up the mast and rigging sat on one of the rolled up sails and yawned, finally feeling the strain of his busy day he settled for a few winks.

Jack Sparrow went from unconscious to alert in seconds, he sat up quickly and looked around in confusion giving a small grunt of discomfort when the morning light shone directly into his eyes he groaned and stood. He looked around his room slowly, he knew something was missing but he couldn't quite place it. Until he looked down at the bottle in his hand. Then it all came rushing back. "Harry!" he gasped, he left the cabin quickly and called out "Mr. Gibbs!" Mr. Gibbs was at his side in a moment "Aye Captain?" He asked, not liking the strange look in Jack's face "Where is Harry?" Gibbs raised a brow and looked over Jack's shoulder "Weren't you keeping him in your cabin?"

Jack gave Gibbs a level look before saying "Mr. Gibbs…If my cabin was in the possession of one Mr. Jones, wouldn't it be a tad bit odd for me to be asking you where he was? Therefore! From this information we can deduce that he is in fact not in my cabin and from your response we can further to the conclusion that you have not seen him of late either." Gibbs nodded at Jack's logic "So ye'll be wantin' a search than?" Jack gave a condescending smile and said "That'd be for the best."

Harry smiled in amusement as the crew rushed about looking for him. He stretched out and moved his limbs which had grown numb from holding him in place for the past few hours. He smirked realizing that perhaps his search for a hiding spot last night wasn't necessary, after all, he was hiding in plain sight and they still couldn't find him. He laughed to himself and dug through his pouch, deciding to have a little fun with Sparrow and his crew.

In his hammock Sirius sat up straight and gasped "Jamie!" Remus moaned and rolled over in his own hammock looking at Sirius with bleary confusion "What are you going on about Sirius?" Sirius gave an excited cackle and said "Jamie…I saw him last night." Remus sat up in concern and moved over to Sirius "Sirius…James has been dead for years…" Sirius seemed to dim at that before shaking his head "No…I saw…I saw…" His words became quiet and Remus merely gave a warm smile "Come on there seems to be something going on up on deck, we should go see what it is." Sirius nodded silently, somber once again as he headed up the stairs to the deck.

Harry giggled to himself, pinching some dark blue powder in his hands he whispered a few quiet words before letting it drop down on his randomly selected victims. He giggled as slowly his little spell started to take effect. The men slowly began to look around in fear, developing a rather sudden and nearly crippling fear of the water that was surrounding them.

Jack heard wailing and came to the deck wondering what on earth could be going on. He stared in shock at the sight of the majority of his crew curled up around the center mast wrapping their arms around themselves as they whimpered pathetically at the sight of the ocean. A few had even begun to cry and wail at their nearing deaths. Jack raised a brow in interest and turned to his first mate "Mr. Gibbs…." He knew that he didn't have to say more as Gibbs nodded "Aye captain."

Gibbs stormed over to the whimpering men and started to shout orders which were being ignored. Jack looked over the mess of his crew and looked up to see a figure sitting leisurely on the top sail. He rolled his eyes and shouted "Alright lad you've had your fun…now if you would kindly give my crew their spines back that would be greatly appreciated." Harry stood and took a daring leap off of the mast that caused those who weren't affected by his spell to gasp in fear.

He landed easily on his legs and said "If I must." He murmured some strange foreign words before snapping his fingers awakening the now very confused crew from their trance. "Happy?" he said sarcastically in Sparrow's direction. Jack smiled tightly and said "Perfectly…now if you would do me the favor of returning to my cabin…" Harry looked at his nails boredly "Oh? I thought you had learned that being locked up in a cabin displeased me yesterday…but if you really want to leave me all alone with your rum…" Jack's eyes widened in panic "No! No…you can stay on deck…just…don't touch the rum." Harry smiled brightly and he said "I just knew that we could work out a deal."

Norrington looked up from polishing the rails and smirked as he shook his head at the exchange between Harry and Jack. He wondered if these events would become a common occurrence and when he heard Harry's veiled threat about the rum Norrington made a note to make sure all rum he drank had been securely sealed. He went back to work, his eyes watching Harry out of the corner of his eye as he did.

Harry looked up at jack and asked curiously "So…now that your venture for the chest has failed miserably but you've still managed to get away with your debt forgiven where you do plan to go?" Jack turned and gave Harry a winning smile "That's a good question lad, we're heading up river. " Jack swaggered off, not thinking that the phrase would mean anything to Harry. He missed the dark smile that passed over Harry's features as he said "Oh really? How interesting…"

"Are you tellin' me Davey Jones that Jack has Harry captured on his ship?!" Jones nodded "The boy ended up getting caught when he was trying to retrieve the heart, chest, and key back from Jack's grasp." Tia Dalma's dark eyes were flashing in anger "And did Jack ever say when he would give him back?" Jones shook his head slowly "No…he said he'd give Harry back when he was sure I wasn't going to go back on my word." Tia Dalma shook her head in annoyance before casting her bones; a slow smile appeared on her face as she said "Wicked Jack this way comes…" Jones laughed softly "I'll leave him to you then." Tia Dalma nodded "I'll take care of it."

Harry had to work hard to keep the smirk off of his face as they crew slowly rowed their long boat to Tia Dalma's home. Harry was playing the captive rather well. He shook his head as he looked down into the murky water, soon he would be safe back on his father's ship. He saw Norrington studying him out of the corner of his eyes and tried for a more despairing look. The officer was having none of it as he slid over to Harry's side and asked quietly "Alright, what are you up to."

Norrington had been keeping a close watch on Harry; the crew soon found out that those who were unwary were his favorite victims. The rum was now under lock and key at all times, and only the most trusted crewmembers had the keys to open the storage containers. From his viewpoint he could see that Harry was currently thinking very deeply over something with a small smile on his face. He seemed to remember where he was and looked around subtly, when he saw that Norrington was looking at him his face shifted so that he looked down cast. Norrington snorted and slid over to Harry and murmured so that only the young man could hear "Alright what are you up to?"

Harry looked up into the sharp eyes and decided to go for his favorite tactic for avoiding trouble, he arched against the larger man's body and licked his lips slowly, his eyes full of warm invitation "Why…James, what makes you think I'm up to something?" He felt a thrill of pleasure when he saw that Norrington wasn't impassive as his cheeks slowly took on color "I've been watching you, I know that look, you're planning something."

James was rather proud of himself that he hadn't once sounded breathless or stuttered as he continued to push Harry for answers. He watched as that little pink tongue licked his soft lips and thought that it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. The force of the boat bumping into the shore jerked him out of that train of thought, and also distracted him enough for Harry to slip out from under him and bound onto the shore.

Jack raised a brow when his 'captive' practically skipped out of the boat. He saw a rather flustered looking Norrington and was going to comment, but then again, a lot of his crew had been wearing faces like that since he'd taken Harry on board, apparently the boy wasn't afraid to use his looks to get away with trouble. He looked at Harry and said "What's got you so jumpy?" Harry looked up at him and batted his eye lashes slowly "What? Me? Oh I just don't like being cramped up in small spaces." Jack thought this over and nodded, every time they even tried to remotely restrict Harry's movement on board it resulted in either a mass prank on the entire crew, or a near death experience for whatever crew member had been assigned to watch him. Jack looked towards Tia Dalma's house and said "Let's go lads."

As they entered Tia Dalma's home Jack was greeted with a dagger embedding itself inches away from his face on a nearby wall "Tia Dalma?" He called cautiously. He was unceremoniously pushed out of the way by Harry who bounded in and said "Dalma I'm home!"

Jack looked down in shock at Harry as Tia Dalma came out of her hiding spot and embraced Harry fondly "Ah Harry my boy, I knew you'd make it back." Jack was still processing this latest information when he uttered the least eloquent sentence in his entire life "EH?"

Thank you for reading more is coming!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for reading my work! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Note: About the pairing, I am keeping the pairing to myself for a few more chapters; I already know what the pairing is. Please continue to enjoy the story and worry about the pairing later ^.^ Harry's going to play a little longer anyways.

Jack was currently seated as far back against the wall and in the corner as he could manage to get, at odd moments Tia Dalma had taken to throwing various sharp objects at him, and so he thought it might be best to stay out of her line of vision.

Tia Dalma smiled at Harry as she poured them each a cup of tea. "So tell me my boy, how have you been?" Harry smiled and added some sugar "Oh quite well actually, I've progressed with my powders and spells very much, Sparrow and his crew could tell you that, and I've started dabbling with potions…" Here Jack got a little pale at what this could mean for him.

Tia Dalma nodded proudly "Good ta hear…." She turned her dark eyes finding Jack, his crew had quickly decided that if Tia Dalma wanted Jack that they would act only if necessary, so of course they were on the opposite side of the room pressed up against the door and some of the less brave had gone back to the boat.

Norrington had been amongst those who had stayed, he was curious where this was going. Tia Dalma looked over the gathered group closely before turning her gaze back to her pupil "And on board the Pearl?" Harry took a sip of tea and smirked at Jack "It's been quite interesting, though Sparrow has this awfully annoying habit of trying to lock me up in his cabin. He doesn't like it when I'm around the rest of the crew is always trying to get me alone with him." Tia Dalma went still at this and stood "Oh has he now?"

It only took Jack a millisecond to realize how those words would sound to Tia Dalma, however he didn't have that long to defend himself as he soon found Tia Dalma's hand wrapped around his neck lifting him off of the ground and pushing him against the wall. "And what would be the meaning of that Jack Sparrow?" she said slowly.

Jack cleared his throat and said "Ah what the lad means…that is to say, I didn't trust the rest of the crew with him and thought it might be best if I made him my personal responsibility." Tia got a calculating look in her eyes but Harry interrupted "Not completely true, when we got on the boat he gave me to Mr. Gibbs and said 'Don't. Lose. That' and then Mr. Gibbs put Norrington in charge of me." Tia turned slowly and looked over the crew again; spotting Norrington amongst them she said "And tell me about Norrington."

Harry smiled and leaned in conspiringly "I think he's the most honorable man on the ship, he keeps Will away from me and he's very nice." He smiled and sighed "In fact he might be a little too honorable…" Tia Dalma gave Harry a knowing smile and handed him a pendent that had the same face that was carved on the lockets she and Davey Jones wore carved into blue coral. "Harry…use this to call us if you are in need or if you want to go back to the Flying Dutchman."

Tia Dalma leaned in and whispered with a small giggle "but don't you want to see what happens if you stay on the Pearl longer?" Harry fingered the pendant and then put it on "Yes… my curiosity you know." Tia Dalma giggled and kissed his cheek "Have something to eat Harry…I'm going to have a word with Jack Sparrow."

Jack heard his name spoken and sat up his guard defensive "Tia Dalma…" He said slowly with what he hoped was a massive amount of charm as she drew a thick curtain to divide them from the rest of the room. She gave a low chuckle before saying with a smirk on her face "Now Jack…wat to do with you…"

Her smile became dark and twisted "First you take Harry on board, risking his life when Jones attacked you…then you threatened his life…locked him up…" As each offense was listed Jack felt his discomfort growing "Locking him up was more for the safety of my crew than anything else." Tia Dalma's eyes jerked towards him, he gulped and quickly said "Shutting up." He only hoped that she wouldn't be too terrible to him.

Harry looked up at the crew and motioned for them to take seats "Come on sit down I can't eat this all by myself." He said exasperated, the crew looked at the food warily but since it was the freshest food they had seen in weeks and so decided to help themselves. Harry smiled warmly when Norrington sat next to him. "Too honorable?" James said slowly. Harry took a sip of tea and lowered his lashes licking the drops from his lips he looked up at the former Commodore with inviting eyes.

James almost moaned when he saw that devilish pink tongue playing against those soft lips again, he leaned in, the rest of the crew oblivious to the two as they ate, and whispered "What if I stopped being so honorable?" He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Harry's, he wanted to reach out and stroke that pink tongue with his own, but refrained as he pulled away.

Harry gave James a playful smirk as he licked his lips "Hmmm I don't know…." He turned back to his drink smiling to himself at the confused look on James's face. Tia Dalma was right, as much as he missed his father he was having lots of fun on the Pearl, he looked down at the pendant around his neck and figured he could always leave later if he wanted.

"Alright…so what do you want…?" Jack said nervously as Tia Dalma slowly walked towards him, he didn't like the dark look in her eyes as she reached forward with almost blinding speed and gripped his chin "Jack…" She said slowly she made a tisking sound as she shook her head "I'll teach you to cage that which should be free…" Jack gulped slowly and choked out "Excuse me?"

Tia Dalma's eyes took on an other worldly look, her voice deepened, something that always happened when she started casting a spell. Jack's eyes widened in fear and he said quickly "Tia Dalma I really think you need to think about this before jumping into any actions you might be considering, think for a moment, Harry's a beautiful boy…what if I had just let him wander my ship unprotected? What then eh? Even a Captain cannot control the lust of his crew…"

Tia Dalma looked up at him with a blackened smile, she hadn't stopped murmuring the spell and she reached forward, completed, and cupped his chin "Jack." She said sweetly "Your silver tongue get's you out of many messes…I'll tarnish it a bit, you Captain Jack Sparrow, will be unable to speak a lie for a year, every time you start to lie you will be forced to tell the whole truth instead." Jack's eyes widened and he said "Well I tell the truth…" Jack immediately felt the spell starting to take place and closed his mouth, but it wasn't enough and he murmured against his will "Only when a lie is expected." Tia Dalma smiled and turned "One year Jack." leaving him alone in his thoughts.

Harry looked up when Tia Dalma came back in and smiled up at her, she came to his side and played with the beads in his hair "It's taken care of." Harry giggled and said "You weren't too harsh on him were you?" She smiled slowly and said "I'm sure wicked Jack will learn to work with it."

Tia Dalma smiled and then turned to look at the man seated by Harry, he had brown hair tied back, his face was a little dirty, but only near his hair line as if he had recently taken to cleaning himself, his eyes were sharp and almost silver, filled with determination whenever they landed on Harry. She smirked to herself and then called to Jack "You'd best be going if you want the tide." She smirked as Jack came out, looking as confidant as always. "Thank you for telling me Tia Dalma, I'm sure we'll be seeing you again." He gathered up his crew and they left, Jack casting one last look over his shoulder at Tia Dalma before he left quickly.

Back on the ship Harry was watching Jack with much amusement, it didn't take him very long to figure out exactly what curse Tia Dalma had used on Jack and it was entertaining to see the results, so far Jack had dealt with it by either hardly talking or whispering to Mr. Gibbs so that he could give the orders. Harry slid up to Jack's side and bumped his hip playfully against Jack's with a devious smile on his face, oh yes, this would be a lot of fun indeed.

Jack was watching Harry suspiciously out of the corner of his eye as Harry slid oh so innocently up to him. "What do you want?" he asked, knowing it sounded short but until he learned the extent of this curse he didn't want to push his luck. Harry gave him a knowing smile and leaned up, his lips brushing against Jack's ear as he whispered softly "Cat got your tongue?" Jack swallowed slowly and thought his response quickly as he said "I just don't want to talk too much is all." Jack felt a thrill of success when he realized while he had to tell the truth, he didn't have to tell the whole truth, he felt relieved, knowing that he could work with this.

Harry smiled at Jack's response and said sweetly "Really? You don't want to talk with me? I'm just so lonely…" Jack's brows raised in interest when he heard this and he turned his body towards Harry's "Lonely are you? Well…I could take care of that…" He leaned in closer to the young man but Harry deftly slipped out of his reach "But…since you're not in the mood to talk I think I'll go find someone else to spend my time with." He smirked as he left, suspicions confirmed about the curse.

As Harry rounded the corner he didn't notice the larger sailor that seemed to have been lurking in the shadows until two beefy arms wrapped around his small waist and pulled him back against a much larger body. "Pretty little thing…" The sailor said slowly, Harry's eyes widened when he realized that this man was as drunk as one could get while still remaining vertical. Harry struggled against the man's hold, but this only made him tighten his arms until Harry let out a pain filled choke.

The beefy man laughed and leaned down whispering into Harry's ear "Pretty thing…lonely…I heard you talkin' to the Captain…e's to busy for ye, but old Johnny Sweeny'll take care of you." Harry felt fear freeze his blood as he understood the man's intentions. He bit his lip, while he had gotten used to using his looks to get out of trouble he had never been in the situation before when they got him into the trouble. "E-excuse me I think that there's been a misunderstanding…" Harry said slowly as he stretched his fingers, hoping he could reach the bag at his side.

Sirius saw Remus looking up at the starts and came to sit next to him. Remus turned at his arrival and greeted him with a warm smile "Calm night, the stars are beautiful." Sirius nodded slowly but it wasn't the stars that he was looking at. He looked down at the bottle of rum in his hands that he had just opened and set it down without taking a sip. "Remus…" he started slowly, not sure how to word his question "You never answered me earlier." Remus seemed puzzled for a moment before remembering Sirius's question. "I did…I told you that I'm your best friend…" he looked away shortly after having said this proving to his dark haired friend that it was a lie. Sirius let out a growl of frustration and leaned forward cupping Remus's chin forcing the shy man to look at him "It's more than that! I know it, even a man's brother wouldn't sit next to him in a crowded noisy, and let's not forget disgusting, bar for nine years!" Sirius leaned in and whispered darkly "Why…why didn't you leave?"

Remus knew that he would have to tell the truth, Sirius's dark eyes weren't going to let him get away with anything else, he wouldn't regret letting out what he had been hiding for so long, but he was afraid it would ruin the friendship that he had fought so hard for. Remus shivered as Sirius tightened the fingers on his chin and he murmured softly "It's because….I love you." He closed his eyes, unwilling to see what look was on Sirius's face as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Sirius's. The taste of Sirius was better than he had ever imagined and he decided that he could die happy with that kiss.

Sirius was still in shock when he heard Remus's response, though he knew it was the truth when the other man leaned in and gave him such a sweet and tender kiss. Sirius found his own eyes fluttering shut as he added pressure to the kiss. His fingers on Remus's chin slid back into the dusty brown hair and pulled him closer, moaning as he realized for the first time how well they fit together.

Harry gave a small cry of fear when the man had roughly parted his shirt and put his large meaty hand on his small chest. His whimper turned into a growl of success when he found the black powder in his bag and managed to jerk out his arm free and threw it into his face. The man only laughed at him for a moment before his eyes when wide and he began to scream in pain as the black powder began to eat away at his skin, he backed away from Harry still screaming as he accidently bumped into the railing and fell over into the merciless seas. Harry smirked darkly and removed the remaining powder from his skin which was unharmed. "Serves you right." He said coldly, only then did he allow himself to shudder in disgust at what could have happened. He wrapped his arms closely around himself, unaware that he was not alone.

Sirius and Remus slowly parted for air, their lips swollen and their faces flush from what they had been doing Remus said softly "So…I take it you aren't adverse to my feelings for you." Sirius chuckled and leaned in, fisting his hand in Remus's hair again as he purred "I didn't understand half of what you just said, all I know is that our feelings seem to match up swimmingly." Remus looked uncertain and asked "Siri…I love you…what are your feelings, I have to know if this is just another one of your flings…I can't do it if it is." Sirius gave a mirthless laugh and said "Remy if this was just another fling I'd of taken what I wanted by now." Remus felt a small smile bloom on his face as he nodded and leaned into Sirius's embrace.

It was then that they heard the small cry that seemed to be of pain in fear echo form a dark part o f the ship. Sirius and Remus stood up; they were on guard duty and had almost forgotten with their recent discovery. They looked at each other and nodded as Sirius drew his long sword and Remus his favorite dagger. What they found was not what they were expecting; they saw the young man that the Captain had captured from Davey Jones watching as a larger brute fell into the ocean screaming as his face seemed to be burning away. "Serves you right." The young man said softly as he shivered and wrapped his arms protectively around himself, that was when the two older men noticed the disheveled state of the young man's clothes and Remus stepped forward in concern. "Are you alright?"

Harry's head snapped up in surprise when he heard the concerned voice's question. He nodded and started rearranging his clothes "Ah…yes I'm fine thanks for asking…" He looked over the railing where the brute had fallen and then nervously back at the other sailors "That wasn't a problem was it?"

Remus shook his head and stepped forward to help the young man as Sirius barked his laughter "Not at all, in fact I think he was let off easy with you, the Captain might not look it but he would have done worse to him."

Harry cracked a small smile and nodded "Thanks…" he cleared his throat and held out his hand "Harry Jones." He said proudly. Remus and Sirius responded with their own introductions. It was then that Harry noticed their appearance, the swollen lips, disheveled hair and loosened clothing. "Oh…Sorry to have interrupted you." He said looking away with a faint blush.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and realized what it would look like to the young man "We weren't…." Remus started and Sirius spoke at the same time "We were just…" Harry let out a laugh and said with a smile "It's alright…no worries from me thank you for coming to see if everything was alright." The two men nodded and Remus said "Of course, those on watch are charged with the safety of the crew." Harry smiled and said "I think I'll get some sleep…" he looked up at the clear sky and murmured to himself "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

After Harry had wandered off Sirius remembered where he had seen Harry before. "That's him!" Remus looked at Sirius confused "That night…when I saw James…I was thinking of Harry…" He looked at Remus with an inquiring look "Do you think…" Remus thought about it "He is the adoptive son of Davey Jones…so it's a possibility….we'll ask him tomorrow. But let's not get our hopes up." Sirius nodded, but couldn't help but look at the direction Harry had left in with hope.

"What!" Davey Jones cried as he slammed his clawed arm onto the table, making even Tia Dalma jump slightly at the action. "I let da boy go wit Jack…I gave 'im a necklace that will call us if he is in need." Jones turned away growling with disgust "We cannot trust the likes of Sparrow with Harry!" Tia Dalma shook her head slowly and stood coming over to Jones's side she laid a gently arm on his own "Da boy needs to see more of da world, not just the dark cursed side of it…" Jones said nothing but tightened his lips "It'll be good for him, and when he's ready he'll come back." She giggled softly to herself and said "Besides, he's in no danger from Jack Sparrow."

Jack was staring at the mirror in his cabin trying to tell a lie "I do not…I love rum." He sighed and rolled his eyes "I do not dis dislike the taste of rum…" He quirked a brow and smiled toothily at his reflection. He was relieved that most people didn't know what he was saying most of the time as it was, he had figured out a few loop holes in the curse, he could tell half truths and even a few white lies as long as about have of the white lie was true. He smirked and adjusted his hat "Alrighty then." He said and excited his cabin.

Jack looked up in surprise when Mr. Gibbs informed him that one of the crew had been lost to sea last night. "It was a rather calm night, and we don't have enough rum for anyone to get that drunk…" He thought to himself before looking up on the shadow on the mast. "Oh Harry!" He called, not surprised when the boy took another one of his daring leaps and landed directly in front of him.

"Yes Sparrow?" Harry asked, he had seen Mr. Gibbs and Jack talking and knew what to expect. "Do you happen to know why one of my crew was lost to sea last night?" Jack said charmingly. Harry looked up at him defiantly and said "Yes, I put my flesh burning powder on his face and watched him as he fell overboard without raising the alarm." Jack shook his head slowly, his gut twisting at the thought of what he was going to say "We'll have to flog you…ya can't just let a man die at sea lad."

Harry's eyed darkened and he said "I'll gladly take those floggings but I won't say I'm sorry." He didn't want to tell Jack why he had done what he had; he would put the incident behind him with the floggings and forget about it.

The crew who had been not so subtly listening to the conversation froze, so far only a few brash sailors had been flogged, and now they were going to flog Harry? Many of the crew were curious as to why Harry had let the man fall over in the first place, in all the pranks he had pulled none had ever been seriously injured, and they were also afraid of what he would do in retaliation; Will heard the crew's discomfort and couldn't help but agree. Remus heard the commotion and slowly stepped forward "Pardon me Captain…Sirius and I were on watch last night and we saw the incident happen…" He paused and said "The man should have gotten more for the crime that he almost committed."

Jack's eyebrows rose in interest "Is that so?" He said slowly, for some reason relieved at the thought that he wouldn't have to flog Harry, as he came towards Remus "So than tell me…what crime did he almost commit?" Harry stepped forward "It doesn't matter, I'll take the floggings, there's no excuse for injuring another sailor and losing him to sea."

Jack watched Harry out of the corner of his eye and was now very curious as to what had happened last night. If he didn't know the boy better he would almost say that Harry seemed nervous at what had happened last night. Jack felt an emotion he wasn't familiar with start to choke his heart. "What happened last night Remus?" he asked directly, wanting to get to the bottom of the matter.

Remus looked at Harry and saw that the boy was ashamed of what had happened, but he couldn't stand by and watch as he got flogged for taking the right actions. "Last night…Sweeny was being forceful with the lad after he had made his disinterest known…Harry was only protecting himself."

Jack's eyes widened at the implications of that simple sentence and turned his attention back to Harry "Is that true?" He asked gruffly, surprised when he saw a flush of shame on the boy's face "It's true." He said slowly, looking at the horizon rather than at Jack. Jack stepped forward before he could stop himself and gently turned Harry's face back towards him "It's true then…" Harry nodded and said softly "He…he saw me playing with you last night and thought the offer was valid." Harry looked back towards the horizon as Jack released his hold. "Very well then, you are spared of the flogging."

Jack was concerned as his vocabulary of emotion seemed to grow rapidly in one day; first he had his experience with concern, then compassion, and now rage. He tried to hold it in and then turned to the crew with a barking voice "Listen up you slimy sea dogs! I don't care what actions have been taken, or what words have been said, if any crew member makes it clear they are not interested in an offer of favors than you'd better remember what little decency your mothers taught you and move along! I don't want to hear about anything like that happening on my ship and if you think being lost at sea is a terrible fate…wait until you're on board when I find out!" The crew was silent but they nodded quickly at Jack's impassioned speech. It was then that Jack looked up at the darkening sky "Now get to work you filthy bilge rats!"

Davey Jones stood before the man who had been lost at sea, the burn marks on his face were very interesting to the cursed captain, because he knew of only two people who could have made the powder, and one of them hadn't been out to sea in a lifetime. He growled and leaned in "Do you fear death?" The man nodded and Davey Jones gave a cackling laugh. "Too bad." The man's screams echoed on the cursed vessel. Jones knew that powder, and he knew Harry would only use it to defend himself if he was frightened, the man's screams only mildly eased his concern as he looked towards the storm that was gathering and murmured "Be safe lad."

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it, more is coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for your support I hope that you continue to enjoy my work!

Harry smirked as he sat on a nearby chair watching as Captain Jack Sparrow slept so peacefully in the bed only a few feet away from him. He shook his long hair, the many beads, bells, and various trinkets in his hair tinkled merrily and were shining brightly in the morning sun. Harry was impressed that a man with as many enemy's as Jack did could sleep at all even on his own ship, he saw that one of Jack's dreadlocks had crossed his face and leaned in to gently push it away. He winced as Jack's strong grip was soon fixed on his wrist, the dark eyes staring at him as they analyzed the situation.

Jack was always a light sleeper, and his choice of lifestyle only encouraged the trait, he wondered who was watching him so intently, but was willing to let them look their fill as he caught a few last winks before getting up to command the ship. He had figured out all the loopholes he could for the curse, some worked, most didn't, and the rest would work in certain ways. He had gotten distracted by that train of thought so when he felt movement on his face he had reacted instantly and grabbed the hand firmly in his own; he opened his eyes and blinked slowly in surprise when he saw that the perpetrator was none other than Harry.

Harry smirked as he watched the realization dawn on Jack's features and pulled his hand away as the grip on it loosened. "Good morning to you too." He said as he sat back in his chair with a bored expression "So now that you're awake can I leave?" He looked longingly at the door, the sun was pouring in through the window Harry knew that it was a great day to be at sea outside and he was currently missing it.

Jack blinked again at Harry before nodding and sitting up, stretching and groaning as he felt his bones snap back into place. "Aye, course you can lad, just didn't want you wandering alone at night again after…" Jack looked up at Harry and saw the darkened expression on his face and decided not to push that line of conversation right now "Anyways, I prefer my bits in order and if Tia Dalma gets wind of anything like that happening to you on my ship I might as well say goodbye to little Jackie." He shook his head and chuckled to himself in amusement "She'll do far more to me than put an anti lying spell on me." He was still tired and wasn't watching his words as much as he should be.

Harry's brows raised in interest when he heard this little tidbit. He had noticed the change in Jack shortly after they had left Tia Dalma's place; but had been unable to figure exactly what spell she had used on Jack. His grin became dark as he began to plot ways to torment the captain. He knew the spell very well and imagined that Jack had learned of as many loopholes as he could; but Harry knew everything about the spell and how to use it to its full advantage.

Jack paused and realized what he had just said, he looked up at Harry and raised a finger in warning "Stop that thought right there…" he was mentally cursing himself for being so loose. He shook his head and muttered "I really shouldn't have said that…" He looked at Harry again and felt his stomach sink at the Cheshire grin on Harry's face.

Harry came over to Jack's side and pressed their hips together as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck "Aww poor Jack Sparrow can't lie any more…" He chuckled and leaned in, stroking his finger's against Jack's unshaven cheeks "Don't worry…I'll keep your little secret." He murmured, leaning in so that their lips almost brushed before grinning impishly and pulling away "For a price of course."

Jack groaned and wondered if the Devil had a human form known as Harry Jones.

Harry happily skipped out of the cabin; as much as he hated to be cooped up he had decided for the crew's safety he should keep a low profile when they'd had too much to drink. 'Besides…' he thought to himself with a smirk 'I guess I'm just too good to resist.' He gave a little chuckle and looked around for what fun he could get into.

James had heard about the event that had happened and came up to Harry; "Are you alright?" He asked. He knew that it was unwise to get attached to the younger man but he had been very concerned when he got wind of the assault; but he wasn't very good at handling this sort of thing and tried to give a reassuring smile.

Harry looked up as Norrington came over to him and asked if he was alright. He smirked seeing that the man was obviously uncomfortable, but Harry could tell that he was genuinely concerned. "Yes I'm just fine…better than the sailor anyways." He winked at Norrington, turning to leave he was stopped by a firm arm on his shoulder.

Norrington saw that Harry was about to leave but he wasn't willing for the conversation to be over. He gently turned Harry so that he was looking up at him and said slowly "Harry…you should be more careful than that, many of these men have been out to see too long without decent company. Sweeny was the weakest one and broke first, but you know that he is not the only man on the ship with needs." Norrington sighed and pulled Harry closer "Just be careful okay?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Norrington as he pulled out of the man's grip "Thank you for the concern Norrington, I realize I was a bit reckless but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself thank you." He turned once again to walk away and heard Norrington say softly, almost as if he hadn't planned on Harry hearing "Call me James…"

Jack splashed his face with cool water as he got ready for the day. He was a bit concerned over his reaction to Harry watching him in his sleep, for some reason it made him…happy, to know that Harry had been spending time he could have been outside with Jack instead, even if he had been asleep at the time. Not to mention but the kiss that they had almost shared was torturing him; he was wondering what Harry's soft pink lips would taste like. He shook his head and opened the cabin door calling for Mr. Gibbs; they had quite a lot to do today.

Beckett sneered in displeasure when he was told that Elizabeth Swan and William Turner were not in Port Royal, but off on the sea's doing all sorts of pirate activities. As much as Beckett wanted to he could not arrest the Governor since he had not done anything wrong technically and he could say he was ignorant of the activities of those around him. Beckett growled and ordered his men to depart immediately. He had business that had to be taken care of and he wanted it to be done as soon as possible.

Harry had tortured a few sailors on board the ship, thinking it was amusing to put itch powder on them, it didn't take a lot of talent but it was amusing to watch. He smirked as he went over and casually slipped some clear liquid into the men's drinking water. It would make any drink alcoholic, he was just glad that the discipline on Jack's ship was much more lax than his father's or else several men would be in for a whipping in a short amount of time.

Mr. Gibbs came at Jack's call and looked up at him, he could tell at the expression on Jack's face that the man was excited over something but he couldn't tell exactly what. "Mr. Gibbs…" Jack started, he was infinitely glad that Gibbs was on his ship, the man could understand a lot through implication, something that the curse did not forbid and so he unrolled his map and got to business.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack repeated as he pulled out his infamous compass "Do you know how one lives forever without becoming captain of the Flying Dutchman?" He smirked as Gibbs thought it over and then slowly shook his head in response. "Mr. Gibbs, there is in fact an artifact that was created for this very purpose…it gives the user extended life and as long as they keep using it there is no reason that they will die." Jack focused on the compass and it pointed to the colder regions of the ocean "The Sorcerer's Stone." He arched an eyebrow and his move was understood perfectly as Gibbs said "Aye captain we'll change course immediately!"

Harry had decided that eavesdropping on Jack would be much more entertaining than making the crew's life a living hell and he was quite right. "The Sorcerer's Stone?" He murmured to himself as he ducked out of the way hearing Jack and Gibbs coming this way he continued to mull it over. 'At least Jack's never boring.' He thought to himself as he climbed up to the crow's nest. He smiled at the crew member who was there and said "I'll take over for now." The man hesitated but when Harry gave him a warning glance he moved quickly out of the way.

"Sir!" Beckett turned as one of his men addressed him "A ship has been spotted, no flag and black sails. Do you think it could be the Pearl sir?" Beckett sneered at the man and said coldly "I don't think, I know, engage them immediately Captain Jack Sparrow has something in his possession that I want." The man nodded and hurried to deliver the orders.

Harry sat up in the crow's nest squinting. There was a ship off in the distance that had just changed course. He frowned thinking it was odd until he saw the East India Trading Company flag. "Captain Sparrow!" He shouted the EITC were friends of no pirate.

Jack pulled out his spy glass and merely confirmed what Harry had already said "Lad's right…" He turned to look at his crew "Mr. Gibbs! Is there any way we can evade them?" He asked his first mate, hoping that the winds and sea would be on their side, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut when Gibbs looked up from the map and shook his head " 'fraid not Captain…"

Jack turned and looked at the ship that was drawing closer with every second and narrowed his eyes. They were too close now and the Pearl stood little chance of outrunning them. Suddenly an idea came to him and he slowly turned to the one who had alerted them of this disaster "Harry my sweet…we know how you do love your tricks… perhaps you would like to share a few of them with the East India Trading Company?"

Harry smiled slowly, it was one that reminded the crew that he had not only been raised by the one and only Davey Jones but taught magic by Tia Dalma as well. Harry gave a bow and said "It would be my honor. He gave a little chuckle as his hand went to the bag at his side, he hadn't even begun to show the crew what he could do and would love to give them a show of the power that he had.

Norrington saw the look on Harry's face and moved to speak with him when Jack beat him to it. "Easy lad, we just want them to leave us alone or enough time for us to get away, we don't need you summoning a giant beastie or anything of similar likes understood?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and leaned in, pressing his body against Jack's as he had done earlier that morning "Of course, as you wish Captain…" The crew had dispersed when Harry had been assigned the task of getting rid of their unwanted pursuers, thinking it best to watch the spectacle from the safety of the lower levels of the ship.

Jack wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by again and he grabbed Harry by his shoulders "Oh don't I wish…" He murmured and leaned down to capture the soft pink lips before him, a soft touch at first; wary of Harry's retaliation, but when he saw that none was forthcoming he added pressure to the kiss unaware that they were being watched.

James was surprised by his reaction to seeing Jack kissing Harry, his hands clenched into hard fists as he saw that Jack was a braver man than him, hesitating only a minute before deepening the kiss and eliciting a soft moan from Harry. James turned away hearing Harry's words from Tia Dalma's haunting him in the back of his mind 'I think he's the most honorable man on the ship…perhaps too honorable…' James shook his head and went below deck with the rest of the crew. He wanted things between him and Harry to change; but he didn't know what had to change between them or how he was going to make it happen.

Harry moaned as he tasted Jack's rum flavored tongue enter and stroke against his own. He shivered as Jack's hold on him tightened and decided things had to end there. He pulled back from the kiss and licked Jack's flavor on his lips before saying "I believe I have a pest control problem to take care of Captain." He pulled fully out of Jack's grip and headed towards the bow of the ship, it was currently turned to face their pursuers giving Harry the best opening to them.

Beckett turned with his own spyglass "It appears that they have realized retreat was futile and have come to accept their fate." He smirked but his eyes narrowing when he noticed something amiss; it seemed as if the entire crew had gone below deck. He saw only one figure on the deck and it was on the bow with something in its hand.

Harry grinned as he felt the wind's pick up and sifts through his hair. He closed his eyes as he murmured in a soft hissing language as he released a silver powder into the wind and in the strange language murmured "Speed…" The sails became full of wind and pushed the ship forward towards their enemy. Harry's eyes snapped open as he reached for an orange powder "Time to have some fun."

Beckett stiffened when he saw that the Pearl suddenly increased in speed and was heading directly for the EITC ship. He swallowed and ordered his men to prepare the cannons in case of an attack, he had no idea what Jack Sparrow thought he was up to, but he couldn't believe that the man had anything that could stand up to a war ship such as his.

Harry saw the cannons and smirked "Perfect." He released the orange powder and mixed it with dark blue almost black powder hissing in his own language "Fire water…" As the flakes from the powder landed on the ocean's surface the water took the shape of flames and followed the direction of the wind that he had summoned. He smirked as he moved his hands directing it where to go, he wanted to get the cannons taken care of, so as the water beat against the other vessel's sides the water flames licked their way up to the cannons and became blindingly hot, melting the cannon barrels until they were useless for anything other than anchors.

He felt the dark desire in him to create more destruction but remembered that Sparrow only wanted enough time so that they could get away. Harry closed his eyes and allowed his flames to be swallowed by the ocean. Beckett wouldn't be going anywhere now that he had half melted cannons to deal with. He smirked and the breeze continued to push them along until they were far out of reach from Beckett and he released it back to its natural course.

When the crew below had seen the flames appear from the water themselves, a few had crossed themselves, thinking that Harry had doomed them all, but it was soon revealed that Harry controlled every licking flame and they watched in amazement as he melted the other ships cannons as they sped by.

Jack came up to the top Deck and opened his arms wide "Excellent job my sweet!" He went to embrace Harry but was stopped by a rather sudden knee to his gut "Don't be like that Jack, you're so much more attractive when you're sleeping." Harry smirked as he put his leg back on the ground and watched as the Captain struggled for air.

Harry bent over smirking at Jack's gasping breaths "Besides, you don't want to be a bad influence on your crew now do you?" Harry smirked as he stood and left the Captain to his misery.

James had been watching the interaction and felt relief that Harry had merely been toying with the Captain. However, after reflection the realization gave him little comfort, after all, Harry could very well be playing with him as well. He paused but then hardened his resolve; he had to know where he stood with Harry. He needed to know if he was special to the younger man or if he was no different to Harry than Jack.

Harry wanted to go below deck while the crew was busy to get some rest. He smiled when he found an empty bunk and paused to inspect it when he heard a heavy set of footsteps joining him. He turned and smiled warmly "Ah Norrington…Did you enjoy the show?" His smile slowly faded when he noticed that the man's face was closed off. "Norrington?" he asked softly wondering what was bothering the man.

James thought over what he was going to say to Harry carefully. "Harry please call me James, I no longer have the position or status that I once held, so formalities are wasted." He gave Harry a small smile "You seem to be warming up to the Captain…" He didn't know what else to say but his silence said it all.

Harry sighed and shook his head understanding the implication of James's words easily enough "James…" He said softly, liking the sound of the name, he then focused his attention fully on the man before him and said "James, I hope that you didn't misunderstand me, I have no interest in anything serious, Jack is a man who can understand that. I was serious when I said you were too honorable, you'll want more than I'm willing to give, and all I'm interested in giving is short lived pleasure."

He shook his head "I was raised by a man whose heart was broken by love, even now his love for Calypso chains his soul and spirit, he walks through life only half alive, his the other half of himself is forever chained to her, never to be free." Harry shook his head and shuddered at the thought "I can't live like that." He turned and climbed into the bunk, the conversation was over.

James stood their silently before nodding slowly "Yes…Yes I understand…" He knew that Harry's words were true, the attraction was there, but Harry was only interested in pleasure, not in a tangle of emotions. If James was brutally honest with himself as Harry's words forced him to be he realized that he did want love, he wanted love and fidelity, two things that Harry was unwilling or unable to give after seeing what he had during his life. Wordlessly James turned and left, he had his answer.

Beckett looked watched as his crew dumped the now useless cannons into the ocean and felt his eyes twitch in annoyance "I will find you." He said shortly, his anger making his words short and slightly jittery "And you will pay for making a fool of Lord Cutler Beckett!" He didn't know who the figure on the plow was, all he had seen in the glare of the sun was a blue pendent around his neck; but Beckett was a man of many resources, and he would find out who wore that necklace, and he would have his revenge.

Thank you for reading my work I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that it made you smile!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for reading my work! I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Jack wandered around the ship a bit aimlessly but trying to pass off that he knew what he was doing, a look of confusion and slight concern on his face. "Harry? Harry? Where the bloody hell is he?" Darkness had fallen quickly due to the storm that was approaching, he had prepared the ship as best he could and only hoped that they wouldn't get too far off course.

Harry woke slowly and sat up, his long hair tousled as he realized he had fallen asleep in empty bunk longer than he intended when he saw the darkness outside. He narrowed his eyes and realized that it wasn't quite as late as the thought, the storm clouds were gathering. He smirked and said "Dad's going to be busy tonight." As sailors came down below to go to bed Harry put on his sandals and quickly got out of there before too many could notice him.

Jack was just about to give up his search and label the boy a lost cause when he saw Harry come up from below where the sailors slept he came over to the young man and said sternly "And just what do you think you're doin' lad?" He was trying not to overreact, but after the incident with Sweeny he had started to panic when he couldn't find the boy in his usual places.

Harry looked up, surprised at the Captain's sharp tone "I was tired, it's not easy melting cannons you know." He smirked turning to walk off but was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. His lips tightened as he looked down at the hand gripping him "Let go of me Captain." He said softly, a warning as his fingers went towards his pouch.

Jack pulled back his hand quickly when he heard the quiet threat and held up his hands defensively. Harry smirked at the move and said "Now what do you want? I was getting ready to prepare for the storm that was coming in, maybe give the ship some extra help."

Jack was very glad to hear that Harry would be providing his skills as the storm was looking to be a bit of a nasty one "Wonderful lad, well then I'll escort you around then we can adjourn to my cabin and enjoy the fine taste brandy and see where the night takes us."

Harry smirked and raised a brow but didn't get to say anything when they heard a crash. He turned and saw that Norrington had dropped the supplies that he was carrying. Their eyes locked for a moment, Harry swallowed when he saw the look in Norrington's eyes but he turned his back, he had told Norrington everything he needed to understand so there was nothing left to discuss. Norrington himself mumbled an apology and gathered up the supplies. Leaving before his tenuous self control gave out all together.

Jack watched this interaction carefully and said "What was that?" He was interested in the strange tension that seemed to have sprung up between Harry and Norrington when they had seemed so close before. Harry shook his head, a clear signal that he didn't want to talk about it and his hand went to the bag at his side "Let's get to work."

Norrington walked off in a strange half daze 'then we can adjourn to my cabin and…see where the night takes us' Jack's casually spoken words were haunting Norrington. He put away the supplies and went to the railing. He knew very well that he had no business or interest in what Harry did any longer, they had ended before they had ever gotten started, seemed for the best in his opinion. He shook his head as his vision swam with enchanting green eyes and a reckless smile. Fate did not have that in store for him and so it was foolish to dally over it.

Will had noticed strange behavior of the former Commodore and decided to investigate. He and Elizabeth had been having their own problems recently, mostly centering on the issue of trust; but he knew that no matter what happened that she was the one for him, what other reason did he have for continuing to risk his life? Forsaking his good name? And following a Captain who was more than half insane? He smiled, yes he and Elizabeth had their problems but they were meant to be together, and from personal experience he recognized the look on James's face and came to sit by his side "Having troubles Norrington?"

Norrington looked up into the knowing eyes of Will Turner, ironic, as he was currently nursing a second broken heart, and he was now being comforted by the one who had caused the first. "Nothing which you need concern yourself over Mr. Turner." He said with aloof disdain as he turned away from Will absently wondering if there was any brandy around, he wanted to be good and drunk so that he couldn't think anymore. He was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder and was forced to turn and face Will

"James…" Will said firmly "I know that face, I know it because I've seen it on myself, it's the face of a man who has lost something precious to him." he leaned in and whispered "It's the face a man makes before realizing that he still has some fight in him left." He smirked and stood to join Elizabeth, hoping that his former rival would understand the words while he had a chance or lose the one that caused that face forever.

Norrington's hand firmly gripped the freshly opened bottle of brandy and looked down at his reflection in the alcoholic fluid. "Some fight left…" He murmured a small smile on his face as he closed his eyes and took a deep swig. He looked out over the railing at the gathering clouds and smiled as he went to go down to his bunk "Enjoy him while you can Sparrow", he challenged the Captain who was currently on the opposite side of the ship, "He'll be mine soon enough…"

Beckett growled slamming his hands against the desk and making the delicate trinkets on it clatter in fear. They had come to Tortuga to replace their cannons and find information on the pirate with the blue pendant and yet nothing had come up about him. Beckett slammed his hand again; those drunken pirates had to know something! The young man couldn't have just appeared out of the ocean blue one day!

In the shadows of his private chamber a hissing laugh could be heard and Beckett looked up sharply "Whose there?" his tone was as aristocratic as always despite his fear, and he casually held his pistol aimed at the shadows, he refused to be intimidated in his own cabin.

Voldemort slowly stepped out of the shadows, Severus and Lucius at his sides "Good evening Beckett." The snake like man hissed out slowly "It would seem that we have a common…problem." He smiled slowly as understanding dawned on Beckett's face.

Beckett didn't know how this man had managed to find his way into his cabin; he also didn't know how this man knew the strange Pirate who had destroyed all his cannons or how he knew that Beckett would want revenge. What he did know overshadowed all of this, he knew not only how to find the pirate, but was giving him a weapon to use for his revenge, and that's all that mattered in Beckett's opinion. "Sit down gentlemen; I think we have some business to attend to."

Harry finished securing the ship for the oncoming storm and smiled down at his last little charm before turning around and unexpectedly finding himself face to face with Jack. "Now that the work is done…" Jack murmured before pulling Harry close and into a pleasant kiss.

Harry froze into the kiss; he could sense that there was nothing behind it, only Jack's need to sate his lust. Harry closed his eyes and slowly replied, their hair trinkets brushed together making little chimes as their mouth's parted and they explored unfamiliar caverns. Harry could deal with this, he was comfortable with lust because it moved on, he pulled Jack closer, he didn't want to think anymore, he just wanted to lose himself in the sensations.

James found himself on deck again as he had run out of rum and ignored the gathering storm clouds as he watched Harry and Jack's impassion entwined forms. He reveled in the rage that consumed him, hours ago he had been willing to give up that passion, but after the words Turner had given him he knew that this would be the last time he let Harry kiss another without a fight on his part. He would prove to Harry that Love was worth any pain, he turned his back on the scene, knowing that he hadn't been noticed, ignoring the pain in his own heart as he reminded himself it would be worth it all when Harry was his.

Beckett looked up at the man who was known as Voldemort with caution "And you're sure about this."

He knew that it was most likely unwise to doubt this man, but he had to verify that the plan would work. Or else he would lose everything. The one known as Lucius raised his brow slowly in warning but was silenced as Voldemort raised his hand "I assure you Beckett," he hissed "Follow this plan and revenge will be yours, in more ways than you can imagine, all I ask in return is the stone that Jack Sparrow will have in his possession."

Beckett weighted the options and realized this was the best deal he would be getting with these strangers; he held forth his hand "Agreed." He shook hands with Voldemort, hissing as pain enveloped his arm "That is to make sure you follow through, you have made a vow to a wizard Beckett, and now you will be forced to up hold it at the cost of your life."

Beckett looked up angered that he had been tricked but he reminded himself it would be worth it when the mysterious pirate was his.

Unknown to both parties inside of the cabin they were not as alone as they had thought, there was a faint sound of a string being pulled across the floor as two ears were pulled under the door and two identical grins glowed in the darkness. "Fred." "George." The figures murmured to each other as they stood and hid the ears with their other 'supplies'.

Fred smiled and leaned into George "This mysterious pirate seems like loads of fun, we should introduce ourselves, it's only polite after all since we'll be helping each other out."

George nodded and wrapped his arms around his brother "Oh yes I agree, if Beckett and Voldie are after him he'll be needing help, and he'll have the power to help us in return."

Fred nuzzled George's neck and murmured "Then maybe…" But he was silenced by a tender kiss as George gave him a knowing look "One step at a time."

Jack wrapped his arms around the lithe figure pressing so willingly against him. His tongue stroking the other's sensually he thought to himself that Harry had a rather winning charm about him when he wasn't causing chaos amongst the crew. He picked the boy up and carried him to his cabin. He knew that the boy was most likely no virgin, but he respected Harry too much to take him here on the deck like some common whore.

Usually he didn't mind too much the location as long as he got what he wanted, though for some reason he wanted more from Harry than he wanted before. He didn't let himself think about it too much as he lowered Harry to the bed, smiling as he secured the door behind him and began to pull his shirt off.

Harry smirked up at Jack and gave a low whistle "The Sea has been good to you Captain Sparrow…" He purred as he slowly removed his own garments, revealing faded scars on tanned skin. He caught Jack staring and licked his lips invitingly as he murmured "Like what you see Captain?" Laughing as Jack answered slightly breathless "Oh yes." And tackled Harry's prone form.

Harry moaned as they shared another kiss, he wondered if it was because of the amount of rum that Jack consumed or if the man's kisses were naturally intoxicating. He smiled and laughed as he saw Jack's ringed fingers dancing down his flesh. He leaned over and whispered into Jack's ear "Go on…touch as much as you like, I don't bite…unless you want me to."

Jack raised a brow at that last statement and it was confirmed that Tia Dalma was definitely involved n the raising of this boy. "I always knew that you couldn't resist me."Jack whispered as he kissed down Harry's flesh, licking and touching as he mapped out the body beneath him.

Harry found himself becoming alert at those words, but didn't stop Jack, especially with what that wicked tongue was doing as it traveled down his body "You did did you?" He murmured, trying to get back into the mindless state he had been enjoying. Though it was slowly becoming ruined by Jack's words "Of course lad, no one can resist the Captain Jack Sparrow! Not even you." Harry frowned at these words he liked confident lovers that was true, but he disdained prideful and arrogant lovers.

Deftly he slipped out of Jack's hold and gathered his clothes back on with an effortless grace "Is that so Captain?" he asked airily before giving one last look at Jack's figure and leaving "Seems that's not quite the case to me."

On board the Flying Dutchmen the organ was playing a deep melody, one that was dark and familiar when the Captain happened to think of the woman who had caused him to cut out his own heart. Though this time the tune was slightly different, the crew had listened to it all day and yet they still couldn't quite tell what the difference was. They shook their heads and continued their duties on terrorizing and gathering sailors that had been brought to deaths door by the dark and ruthless sea.

There was only one sailor on board the ship that understood the change of the melody. He was trapped down in the brig and so was unable to spread the revelation to his crewmates. He smiled as he looked down at the old and faded picture he had of his son, it was the last one he had of the boy before he left for sea and didn't return. He closed his eyes as he listened to the song, he could understand the song because he too had a new feeling stirring in him from Will's promise, it was hope.

Harry left the cabin ignoring Jack's indignant cries, he wouldn't deny that the man was attractive, and he certainly wouldn't deny that the man could be wonderful in bed; but he was not going to simply lay there as his lover talked about how irresistible they were.

Harry shook his head, apparently it was impossible to get a decent meaningless lay on this ship and already he was counting down until they made port. He smiled when he saw Remus and Sirius curled up on the watch deck looking up at the storms clouds. At least someone on the ship was getting lucky, he thought to himself as he went below deck to find a spare bunk; it was going to be another lonely night it seemed.

Thank you for reading my work I hope that you continue to enjoy it and more is coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for your continued support I hope that you enjoy the story!

Harry had spent the next several days avoiding both Jack and James, which had proven to be very interesting since both men seemed to be more determined to talk to him then every before and at least several times a day. Which had resulted in Harry practically living in the crow's nest and sails to avoid them and he had started coming down to the ship only at night when he was sure they were asleep.

It was during one of these nightly strolls that he happened to run into Remus and Sirius. The two often had watch together, enjoying the relatively private time alone and the other members of the crew were happy to let him have it so they could sleep. Harry smiled at them and waved a greeting, turning to give the couple their privacy when to his surprise he was called back by Remus.

Since they had realized who Harry was Remus and Sirius had been debating how they were going to tell the boy of his father, and of the business he had involved his family in, resulting in the death of his parents and his abuse at his relatives. When they saw Harry turn to leave they decided that this was as good as an opportunity that they were ever going to get and Remus quickly called after him.

Harry was curious what the two could want with him, but didn't hesitate to come and sit down next to them since they were the closes things to friends he had on this ship. His brow was raised in silence, encouraging them to explain. Sirius smiled at him to give him some sense of ease as he leaned back against Remus. Remus was silent as he tried to think up how he was going to frame his words.

Eventually the silence was wearing on them and Remus decided that to get his point across clearly he was just going to have to be blunt. "Harry…we knew your father, not Davey Jones, your real father James Potter and your mother as well Lilly Potter."

Harry just stared mutely at the man, he'd never known the names of his birth parents, and over time he had just grown to accept that Tia Dalma was his mother and Davey Jones was his father. He clenched his fists. As old wounds began to open up and memories of his Aunt and Uncle returned to him at the mention of his mother and father. He smiled stiffly at Remus and said "Well small world isn't it? Glad we could meet up like this." He began to turn making clear that he didn't want to continue with this line of conversation. As far as he was concerned his 'blood' family was either dead or dead to him and he planned to keep it that way.

Remus was shocked by Harry's reaction he had just assumed that the boy would want to know all about his family and past, but this was certainly not the case. In fact it seemed as if he had somehow made Harry…angry by mentioning his parents, but there were things that Harry had to know. "Harry…" he started slowly, catching the young man's attention once again.

Sirius had wanted Remus to tell Harry about his parents and the situation he was currently, though unknowingly embroiled in. It seemed now however that Remus's touch was too sensitive for Harry's taste and he jumped in saving Remus by getting straight to the point. "Harry, your father was a good man; even his enemies would tell you that. He was a foolish man though Harry, and he and your mother paid the price."

Harry's curiosity was peaked and he slowly turned back with a brow raised "What does that mean?" He wanted the truth out; if his father was in trouble before he died it was very likely that he could be targeted as a result.

Remus was smiling proudly at Sirius, his love had certainly grown since they left that bar, before Sirius couldn't even say James's name without being either stone cold drunk or close to weeping. Now he was bravely telling the son of his best friend the horrible legacy that James had left behind.

"You see James trusted a little too much for his own good and ended up costing his life as well as Lilly's. We lived in a town that was terrorized by a dictator of the name Voldemort. He just came into the town one day and he and his army attacked. We lived in a relatively secluded area and were unused to having to defend ourselves. We tried to resist but soon had no choice but to become his base of operations, life under him was hard and it was a rare man who had the security to know if he would live to see the next day. In the town there were the seeds of a revolt, and old wise man by the name of Dumbledore was leading it. James was intimately connected to the whole affair, your mother supported his actions Harry, but her main concern was you, she thought it would be best to keep their noses down until you were older. But James couldn't be swayed; he didn't want his family to live under the shadow of suppression. So he started taking missions for an Order that Dumbledore had created. We were just as involved as he was, though most of our missions involved sailing out of the region to get supplies and support. There was a fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew, we thought that we could trust him, and when James stole something precious from the Dark Lord and went into hiding Peter was the only one who knew where James, Lilly, and you were hiding. We didn't know that Peter was actually working for Voldemort and he told the Dark Lord were they were…"

Sirius paused and took a deep breath as old emotions over came him: anger, rage, hate, regret, betrayal and despair. All of these came crashing down over him but he knew that he had to finish telling Harry, he had to tell him about the Sorcerer's Stone.

Harry was listening closely, this was the first he had ever heard of his mother and father, his aunt told him nothing, not even their names. He sat down a little ways away from Remus and Sirius, knowing that there was more, much more to come.

Sirius took a breath "Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked, killing your mother and father, he thought he had killed you as well and left. Never finding where James had kept the item stolen from him; we were out getting supplies at this time, we didn't learn about any of this until we had returned and by the time we had found out you were already at your Aunt's, we hunted her down and asked her to give you to us…and that's when we heard about you 'accidently' falling off the seaside cliff and believed you were dead.

Harry nodded and said slowly "The item that my father stole was never recovered?" He had no mementos of his family, either of his Aunt and Uncle or his Mother and Father, so there was little chance in him having it unknowingly and wondered what more there was that he didn't know about.

Remus believed that Sirius had done enough and took over, "Harry everyone in the town believes you to be dead, we haven't returned since going to your aunts, but I have no doubt in my mind that Voldemort has heard of your skills whether he knows you as Harry Potter or Harry Jones he'll figure it out eventually, and he'll stop at nothing to use you to get the stone."

Harry shook his head, obviously confused, "But I have no idea where the stone is or how to get it…" He was met with the haunted gazes of Remus and Sirius "As we said…James was a good but foolish man…there is a way to get the stone we've found, and it requires your blood Harry."

James Norrington had been passing by to relieve the watch of their shift when he had heard them talking to Harry. He was shameless, but he just wanted to hear Harry's voice, and if he was lucky, hear him laugh. He had been pleased to notice the distance that had grown rather suddenly between the Captain and Harry; and hoped this would be a good opening for him. Soon he was drawn into what was being spoken about and had barely managed to stifle his surprise at what he just heard Remus say to Harry.

"We aren't very clear on the details ,all we got was a rather brief note from James that he had mailed to us before his death, he outlined that he had secured the stone far away from his home, and that his blood was the only key." Remus shook his head "Voldemort will be after you Harry and you'd best be prepared for when he is. He's powerful like you Harry; he has the same strange abilities which were what enabled him to so easily defeat our town. Please, be ready for him."

Harry nodded and stood, he had a lot to think over and preferred to do it alone "Thank you for telling me all of this…and be assured that I won't be as foolish as my father was." He turned and left needing to reconcile with his past.

Norrington smiled and acted as though he had just come up from below deck "Sorry I'm late gentlemen, I'm here to relieve you of your shift…" He smiled as Remus and Sirius nodded and stood to go below deck. Once he was alone under the stars he vowed to himself that Harry wasn't alone in this fight against the unknown Voldemort.

The next few days continued in the same fashion as the day's prior, though Harry was pleased to see that Jack was respecting his need for some distance. However much to his surprise Norrington was becoming even harder to avoid, and something in the man's eyes told Harry that something had changed, but was unsure what it was.

In this state the Black Pearl docked at Tortuga to refresh their supplies, the rum being the first and most important, and the crew as well, they stayed several nights so that ever crewmember could enjoy themselves and get refreshed before heading back out to sea. That's where their problems only began.

Harry was sitting intimately close to a strong looking man, his bar stool almost completely forgotten as he was nearly in the man's lap. "What's a pretty little thing doing down here all by yourself?" The man asked as he wrapped his muscled arms around Harry's lean frame pulling Harry completely into his lap.

Harry smiled up at him and gave a little wink "I'm just looking for someone to pass the time with…though it would seem that you're volunteering for the position…" He smiled as the man's lips brushed against his ear and murmured hotly "Any position with you pretty."

Norrington felt the glass in his hand crack with the force of his grip but paid it no mind as he set it down carefully on the table and made his way over to Harry and the stranger he seemed very well acquainted with. He had sworn that Sparrow was the last man he would let Harry 'play' with without a fight from him.

Harry moaned as the man's sea chapped lips pressed against his own and eagerly responded, he'd been trapped on that damn ship with two very fine men, without a lay, for weeks! He shivered and wrapped his arm around the man's thick neck, making a note to get his fill before he had to return to his lonely situation on the ship. However he had only just gotten to the good part of the kiss when their tongues were entwined when he felt himself being pulled roughly away from his gentleman.

Norrington smiled tightly at the man as he pulled the slightly dazed Harry off of him and said "Excuse me there seems to have been a misunderstanding." The man gave a growl in response and reached to take Harry back when Norrington pulled Harry against his chest and drew a pistol "Better go back to your drink Sailor." He said loftily as he bodily dragged Harry out of the Tavern.

Jack had been enjoying his own pint when he had noticed Harry and the man in the darkened corner. He had completely forgotten about his drink as he watched Harry move so sensually against the stranger, and his mind flashed back to those few precious minutes when he had been the one holding Harry in such a state. Just as he was rising to take care of the problem and try to convince Harry to give him another shot, bloody Norrington had beaten him to it. He stood there silently as he watched Norrington pull a pouting Harry out after him.

Jack considered his options for a moment before shrugging and taking the rest of his drink in a single gulp as he ambled over to the sailor. He tapped him on the shoulder and smiled charmingly when the man turned to face him, right before connecting his right fist firmly in the man's face. "Keep your bloody hands to yerself mate." He slurred as he ambled off quickly before the man could regain his senses.

Harry had been amused with Norrington's antics but by no means was he going to let the man get away with his behavior. After they left the tavern he pulled himself out of Norrington's grip and said firmly "Alright I think that you've had your fun now, go back to whatever you were doing away from me because if you please I would like to get laid several times before I have to go back on ship." Harry turned to leave but was stopped by Norrington's firm hands on his shoulders.

Norrington wasn't able to control his initial reaction when he heard Harry's plans. He spun Harry around and before he could even think he pressed his lips against Harry's with quiet demand and moaned at their sweet taste as he pulled Harry closer, wanting to get deep into Harry's skin.

While Harry was surprised by Norrington's actions he wasn't upset with them he smiled as he returned the kiss enjoying it and stroking his tongue encouragingly against Norrington's. When the need for air became great he pulled away and licked his lips enjoy Norrington's flavor in his mouth. "That was very nice James…in fact it makes me wonder if that was part of your army training." He smirked and gave a little wave "It was nice, but not enough to satisfy me, try again later." He laughed as he used his magic to disappear.

He popped back into appearance in an alley way and licked his lips again before deciding to return to his original mission of getting a lay. He found a new bar and smiled as he went in. It seemed he had struck gold at this tavern, handsome men were practically littered about; though his interest was soon caught by two identical red heads that seemed very intimate. He bought three drinks and carried them over smiling charmingly "Well Hello there…" he said with a wink as he offered the drinks.

The red heads were identical in nearly every sense, they had shoulder length hair, though one had a teal bandanna to hold his back and the other used a black. Their ear piercings were the same, one on each lobe and then three on their upper cartilage. They also had matching white airy pants, brown sandals, and black vests over white puffy shirts. One each of their neck was a black leather choker, though the teal bandanna one's had a G and the black bandanna one had a F dangling from them. They even looked up at him in unison as they took in his own appearance.

Fred and George looked up at the handsome pirate with shock, it was rare that they were hit on; most people too intimidated by their closeness to even try. However standing before them was what they could only describe as an emerald eyed minx. The man's hair was tied back with a satin red bandanna around his forehead; his long hair was decorated with little chimes, bells, charms, and beads. He wore a loose white shirt that revealed a lot of his smooth strong chest, tight black pants accented his ass and his delicate looking feet were protected by only thin sandals. He was a few inches shorter than the red headed twins, and he was very slender, but when their eyes landed on his blue pendent around his neck they knew he was exactly what they were looking for. In unison they took their drinks from his ring covered fingers and they purred "Hello to you too pretty."

Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it! More soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for your patience, I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!

James was wondering if it really was a useless to capture the heart of a young man who had been raised by Davey Jones and taught by a Sea Witch. He sat down outside of a bar, wanting to clear his head before he continued on this lonesome path.

He didn't know exactly what it was that drew him so strongly to the young man. Whatever it was it was irresistible because anytime he thought of Harry enjoying the embrace of another man he went a little insane. It was because of this that he decided that he needed no reason. He had sworn to himself that he would be Harry's man, and he was still a man of his word.

It was during this little insightful moment that he heard voices speaking from an alley next to him. In Tortuga it wasn't strange to have people plotting foul deeds around every corner. However James had noticed something particularly strange about this conversation. The man speaking was educated if not an aristocrat from the way he spoke. James slowly edged closer to the alley and felt himself go cold as he overheard part of the conversation.

"Voldemort wants him alive, it seems that the Harry Jones that we are hunting and the Harry Potter who is the key to finding the Sorcerer's stone is one in the same. The ship he is on has just made port; we must find him and detain him." An answering voice said "As you command Lord Beckett."

James's eyes narrowed, so it seemed that Harry not only had the legendary Voldemort as his enemy, but the well known Beckett as well. He thought over what he should do, if he went to Harry and told him that he was in danger Harry would know that he had been spying on him. If he didn't warn him however he would unknowingly be in danger. Suddenly a compromise appeared before him in the drunkenly swaggering form of Jack Sparrow.

Jack had been ambling along on his merry way back to the ship when he was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and pulled into a deserted alley. He was preparing to draw his sword when he saw that the one who had grabbed him was Norrington. He smirked and said cheerfully "Norrington good fellow! Did you find yourself cast out in the cold as well?" Jack teased mercilessly but then he saw the look in the former commodore's eyes and he said seriously "What is it?"

Harry was currently enjoying himself very much; it seemed the twins Fred and George were in a relationship, but that they didn't mind taking a third once in a while. He had been amused to realize that Fred was the one with the teal bandanna and the collar with G around his neck and George was the one with the black bandanna with the collar with F around his neck. He fingered Fred's neck sensuously as he said "That's got to confuse the hell out of people. " He then replaced his wandering finger with this tongue, making Fred moan in pleasure as he arched against the wall.

Harry was pressing Fred firmly against the wall and ravaging his neck as George pressed up against his back and his wandering hands began to loosen Harry's clothing. He smirked against Harry's neck and left a brilliant little love bite. "Yes…maybe we could have one made for you as well." He and Fred had always felt that their relationship was missing something, and so far Harry was the closes thing to filling that hole.

Harry turned and looked at George over his shoulder "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not into long lasting relationships, and if I was, there's only one man I would choose." He closed his eyes and was unable to say anymore as George's hands slipped into his pants and slowly began to stroke his sanity away.

Norrington was sure that they had gone through every bar in the town looking for Harry. Finally there was only one left and they hadn't even needed to enter when they heard Harry's voice coming from the alley next to it. James clenched his fists and entered the alley, surprised to see that Harry was being entertained by not one lover, but two.

He heard the one pressing into Harry's back whisper something to Harry he hadn't been able to hear what was said, but he could hear Harry's reply "I'm not into long lasting relationships, and if I was, there's only one man I would choose." Norrington was dying to find out who the man Harry would choose was, but decided it would have to wait as Jack joined him in the alley. He cleared his throat gaining the attention of the rather involved threesome.

George's hand was just about to stroke Harry to his release when his high was put off by the familiar sound of someone clearing their throat. Harry opened his eye partially and groaned when he saw that it was the two people who had made him so desperate to get laid. He almost wanted to ignore them and continue. Not caring if they watched or not. But James was already stepping forward to pull them apart and Harry snapped.

James saw the clear dismissal in Harry's eyes and frowned, gritting his teeth as he stepped up to separate Harry from his little lovers. He was surprised when Harry pulled out of their grasp and stormed up to him, uncaring that his clothing was almost falling off his body. Norrington saw the fury in those green eyes and wondered if maybe he should have waited just a few more seconds.

Harry stormed up to Norrington and punched him firmly in the chest as he shouted "Just what the hell do you have against me getting laid!? Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be trapped on a bloody boat for months with two of the finest men in the seven seas, but you can't bloody lay either of them because one has an ego and the other wants too much? Now if you excuse me I'd like to get my jollies before my balls turn blue and rot off thank you!"

Harry's voice had carried, though not many in Tortuga cared about other lovers and their spats. However one of the people that happened to overhear was none other than Beckett. He smirked as he motioned his men to follow him. He had thought that he would have to scour the entire island to find Mr. Harry Jones formally Potter. Instead his prey had revealed his position, making Beckett's job very easy.

"Harry…I…" Norrington didn't know what to say, the twins that had been with Harry were getting dressed as they watched on warily. Though the one with the black bandanna was smirking at Norrington smugly; Norrington shook his head and said "I can't deny that it's personal Harry, but you're in danger…Beckett is looking for you."

James had decided to let someone else tell him that Voldemort was involved too, Harry already didn't trust him and if he had found out that Norrington spied on him he was sure that it would be the end. He looked at Harry seriously, hoping that the young man would realize the danger he was in.

"He's not the only one looking for you Harry." George spoke up, he had been hoping to enjoy Harry a bit first and perhaps soften him up a little so that he would trust them. However it seemed that the truth was going to have to come out first. "A man named Voldemort is after you as well, he's using Beckett's thirst for revenge to use him to find you and regain the Sorcerer's stone."

Fred looked on as his brother explained the situation, he sighed he was left unsatisfied, though not as badly as Harry was, he smiled to himself, at least he had George and he knew that his brother would finish him off later. He was struggling to put on his pants when he heard a charming voice say behind him "Need a bit of help there lad?"

Jack was quite content to let Norrington be the bad guy for this one, he had watched letting Norrington take the fall hoping that maybe Harry would come back to him. It was then that he noticed the twin with the teal bandanna was still struggling to get dressed. He couldn't help but think how cute he was and came over to help. "Need a bit of help there lad?" He offered as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and fixed his pants, though not before caressing the lad's revealed rear first.

Fred blushed when the older man's rough hands caressed his ass and shivered in pleasure as a finger slipped between his cheeks "A-ah yes please…" He murmured his blush darkening as those strong hands wrapped around him and fixed his clothing.

George watched as Harry processed the information and saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, his brother was currently in the embrace of the other pirate that had come along with Norrington. He smirked as he saw the look on Fred's face, he stepped up and pulled Fred from the man's embrace "And who might you be?" He looked the man over and couldn't deny that he was a fine man indeed. He saw Fred lick his lips and knew that his brother was thirsty for a kiss. He smiled invitingly at the other man and motioned for him to partake.

Jack was never one to deny a chance to indulge himself as he said "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow mate." And he leaned in to take the kiss that was being so sweetly offered to him. He moaned as he tasted the sweet lips of the younger red head and looked up at his brother as he broke the kiss "And who might you two be?" His answer was a pair of devilish smiles.

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked on the scene, though he couldn't say he wasn't happy that Jack had found a distraction. He shrugged off the threat of Beckett and turned to leave the alley when Norrington stepped into his path "Harry…" the older man pleaded.

James didn't like to beg, but he would do anything to get Harry safely back on the ship and away from the growing threats surrounding him. He was unsurprised when he met fierce determination in those green eyes as Harry said seriously "I'm not getting on that bloody boat until I get my rocks off…so if you want me to hurry along I would get out of my way." Harry didn't have a chance to say much more as there were footsteps sounding from the opposite end of the alley.

Jack looked up and saw Beckett walking towards him with a group of his followers. "Evenin' surprised to see you here Beckett." Jack had learned long ago that one could get farther when one played dumb. He knew that Beckett was looking for Harry, and that he was working with Voldemort, but things might go easier if he pretended to be completely ignorant. How wrong he was.

Beckett smiled coldly at the group of pirates before him, Jack Sparrow stood closest to him, two red headed twins were against the wall of the alley, then farther back stood Harry and behind him was Norrington.

Though Harry was partially turned to face him, it appeared he had been trying to get past Norrington and Beckett's arrival had interrupted him. Beckett sneered at them all, he would have his revenge for being made a fool, and then the strange pact between him and Voldemort would be through and he could continue to his normal life.

Jack was still pretending as if he had no idea what was going on. "After the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow are you? Well sir, it will take a bit more than the element of surprise to win one over on ol' Jack." Jack's dialogue was cut short when Beckett simply fired from his gun.

Jack leapt out of the bullet's path, forgetting those standing behind him, and pressed is body protectively over the twins. He turned and smirked when he found that he had not been injured in the sudden attack and said confidently "Unfortunately for you in your numerous and undoubtedly clever calculations you have forgotten one important thing mate…I'm Jack Sparrow."

Beckett merely smirked as his cold eyes locked with those of Jack "You seem to have done some miscalculations as well…who said I was aiming at you?"

Thank you so much for reading! More coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for your continued support! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!

The sound went out in Harry's world when Becket fired his gun. Jack dodged to the side, and as if watching in slow motion Harry saw the iron ball projectile towards him. He blinked and then there was no ball, a form was standing in his way. His eyes widened when he realized that the body of James Norrington was blocking his view.

He opened his mouth to shout, but no sound came out. He watched Norrington's body shudder from impact and slowly start to fall backwards. Harry caught the older man in his arms. The sound coming back to him on a wave as he heard Beckett say coldly "You seem to have done some miscalculations as well…who said I was aiming for you?"

James had heard the shot and reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around Harry's slighter form he held the young man close as he felt the iron ball impact him. His fingers clenched on Harry's arms as he grunted in pain. His eyes opened and looked into Harry's shocked orbs. Harry's mouth was partly open as if he was going to say something but didn't.

James smirked and felt himself start to fall backwards until Harry caught him. Gently he was lowered to the ground and he groaned in pain. He struggled to remain awake. He didn't know how much damage was done, but he couldn't go until he told Harry…told Harry what he had wanted to say all along.

Harry gently eased James to the ground and ignored the fact that his hands were trembling as he brushed the Commodore's ragged hair out of his face. "Y-you're going to be okay, James is chasing Beckett off…George and Fred said they'd get you their medic…" Harry knew that he was rambling and was trying to calm himself down. Men got hurt every day at sea. It wasn't strange to see a fellow sailor hurt.

He bit his lip when a small voice told him that this wasn't just any sailor…this was James, the man who had told Harry that he loved him. He was surprised to see those steady steel eyes looking into his own as James held Harry's hand against his cheek, a soft smile forming with that pained expression.

James smiled weakly up at Harry and murmured "I love you Harry…I never wanted to chain you down…in fact I'd much rather be the one chained, chained to you…so that wherever you may go I will always be by your side." He watched as Harry's eyes widened and the slight disbelief as he started to shake his head. James turned his head and kissed Harry's hand as he whispered "Even if you reject me now, I am bound by my own free will to you."

Harry's lips parted again but he had no time to speak when the devilish twins returned. At their side was a slightly pudgy brown haired boy who was carrying a large pack. The boy knelt down next to James and smiled timidly up at Harry as he said softly "M-medic Neville Longbottom at your service sir…" Harry nodded in reply and stepped away from James so that the medic could work. He felt those steel eyes on him the whole way.

Fred came to his side and slapped Harry on the back in a reassuring manner. "Nothing to worry 'bout mate! He might not look it but Longbottom knows what he's doing. Your friend will be back in top shape by the time the boat makes sail."

Harry had snapped back fully to reality at this point and a dark shadow was growing in his eyes "Indeed…I will return shortly." He cast one last look at James before heading off to the docks. He was clutching the blue amulet that had been given to him and closed his eyes. If there was ever a time he needed his Mamma Dalma or Father Jones now was it.

Davey Jones laughed cruelly as he whipped the back of another sailor. The Flying Dutchmen was following a wrecked ship; soon they would have more souls to gather. He paused as he raised his hand for another strike when he felt the empty hole where his heart was ache. He lowered his hand and turned looking off onto the horizon of the water as he murmured "Harry…" He narrowed his eyes and turned to his crew as he watched the wrecked ship sink beneath the waves. "Change of course men!"

In her home Tia Dalma felt her chest warm and put her hand over her heart. She cast her bones and smiled "Harry Boy…" She saw that Davey Jones was on his way to help. Which was for the best because Harry needed the sea for whatever his dilemma; her eyes darkened when she read the stones further and sneered as she spat out "Beckett…" like the curse it was.

Harry kept his eyes on the horizon waiting for his Father to answer his call. He knew that his 'Mamma Dalma' couldn't come at such a distance. But for what he wanted his Father was much better suited. Harry had never burned for vengeance as he did at that moment. Watching his father had made him learn that keeping your emotions to a minimum reduced your pain. However…He could not suppress the rage inside of him and didn't try to. He saw the Dutchman break the surface of the water and smiled darkly.

Jones brought his ship as close to shore as could be managed, he was relieved to see Harry waiting for them, so whatever the boy's trouble he had not been wounded. He was glad to see his son and saw that much had changed in their time apart. Harry's hair was as long and wild as ever. Though he had grown a bit taller he was still slender. "What do you need lad?" He called, knowing that Harry had a good reason for summoning him.

Harry smiled as he looked upon his father. He had missed those days upon the Dutchmen, and knew that he might be returning soon, though not at this moment. His smile was cold as he called "I have a few souls you might be interested in collecting…Mr. Beckett saw fit to fire upon me…injuring a close friend of mine in the process…I thought that he and his crew might make lovely additions to the Dutchmen."

Jones gave his own dark smile in reply; oh the man had been foolish enough to fire upon his son and then return to the sea? "Aye Lad…they'll make lovely additions indeed…" He growled and heard the low murmur of agreement in the men behind him. He looked up and asked "What about you lad…will you be returning to the Dutchman?"

Harry swallowed at his Father's question. He wanted to return to the Dutchman, far away from a life where he had to worry about such men as Voldemort or confusing ones like James. But he knew that he had to finish what his other Father had started. "No…not now…but soon." He reassured his father, smiling to help ease the disappointment he knew his words would cause.

Jones nodded, he hadn't expected Harry would be returning but felt lighter at the fact it would be soon. He nodded and turned to his crew "Beckett…" He growled the man and his crew hadn't shipped off to Sea yet; But Jones knew that it was only a matter of time, and he would be waiting.

Harry returned to the alley and saw that James was sitting up with bandages covering his shoulder. He came to the older man's side and gently placed a hand on his good shoulder. James looked up at him and smirked "I have been shot a few times in my past Harry…" His voice was weak and a bit rough from pain.

Harry looked to Neville to see the medic's opinion and was given a timid smile and a small nod. Harry turned his attention back to James and their eyes met silently. Harry turned to look away first, Norrington's words form earlier still echoing in his head.

Jack had returned from playing with Beckett, mainly chasing the man and his crew back onto their ship. He had seen the Flying Dutchmen and knew what awaited them once they reached open water. He turned his attention to the scene in front of him. Harry and James were looking at each other silently. Harry looked away first; and there was something hesitant about him. While James was watching the young pirate with a very content look on his face. Jack frowned at the sight and said "Well bloody hell when did that happen?"

Harry helped James up and felt the man press against him as he whispered in Harry's ear "Remember what I said." He then pulled away and made his way back to the ship on his own. He was still weak, but he refused to let anyone help him back. James smirked when he felt Harry's eyes still on him. He wanted to prove to Harry that he was strong enough to bear the chains of the heart.

Harry watched James go and noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned and saw that Jack was currently fondling Fred as he held the younger red head against him. Fred shivered in his grasp as Jack whispered something into his ear and they were soon joined by George.

Harry held back his laughter. Those two could definitely keep Jack's ego down. He sighed as he looked back to the bars and the brightening sky. It seemed that he, once again, would not be getting laid before they made sail. He smirked and said half heartedly "Damn you James."

As if feeling Harry's curse James smiled as he laid down on his cot. Groaning with pain he hoped that the wound wouldn't fester at sea. He thought back to the alley and the things he had said to Harry while he was half gone with pain. He should have realized that the shot wouldn't kill him; but all the pain had made him panic and say the things he had been holding back. He wondered what Harry was planning on doing about it, but then his exaughstion caught up with him and he was soon fast asleep.

Meanwhile Jones and his crew were very eagerly waiting for Beckett to make sail. After all it was very rare for Harry to request something of them and when he did ask it was only for them to do what they did best. Jones gave out a low humming growl of pleasure when he saw Beckett's ship make sail and followed behind. He wanted to make sure that there were no survivors and for that to happen they would have to wait until their victims were far into the sea and away from any form of help or aid.

Beckett felt a slimy chill up his back and sneered in distaste. He had not been as successful as he had hoped in capturing Harry and taking him to Voldemort so that the bargain he had made with the man would be done.

He had sent his crew off to replenish supplies and return; hopefully by then he would have the boy in his grasp and finish off the deal. He shrugged off the feeling and returned to his Inn. The Pearl would not be sailing until later the afternoon with the high tide and in order or him to be able of doing anything to either stop them or capture harry he was going to need a bit of rest.

Harry had decided to spend his last remaining hours on land staring out at the ocean. He smiled at the thought that at that very moment his father was probably smashing Beckett's ship into tiny itty bitty pieces. Of course he felt sorry for the innocents on the crew. But years with his father had dulled that sympathy until it was only a passing thought. He sighed and stood up, the look on James's face and his words continued to linger in Harry's mind like an aftertaste.

He shook his head and murmured to himself the words that Davey Jones had said so often "Love is foolish." And though he had said these words to himself so many times before, this time there seemed to be a lack of the resolve that had once made them so hard and undeniable. This time when he said them…it almost seemed as if it were a question.


	12. Chapter 12 Final

Thank you all so much for reading this work and I hope that you have enjoyed it!

Harry leaned against the railing as he looked out on the vast and endless sea. The weather had been fair for these past few weeks, leaving the crew with little to do but attend to their posts and wait expectantly. Harry had once again made it his habit to avoid James; it wasn't that he didn't want to see the man. It was that he didn't know what to do with these new emotions inside of him they were unfamiliar, though not unwelcome.

Thankfully he no longer had to worry about Jack Sparrow. The twins had come along to help with the upcoming danger of Voldemort, and until they were needed apparently were satisfied with wasting their time shagging the Captain senseless. All this did was remind Harry of the fact that he may very well be reverting to a virgin.

James was soon able to move about the ship once again. The injury would leave his arm and shoulder sore for a while to come, but most of the healing was behind them at this point. He smiled as he saw Harry leaning against the railing. His long wild hair blowing in the wind as his various trinkets twinkled and flashed in the light. The boy's clothes were loose to allow in the sun's rays and revealed a good amount of his darkening chest. James sighed and hoped that his words were working to convince Harry. It was becoming very difficult to hold out.

Beckett was pacing madly in his room at the Inn. He had heard about his ship's destruction and knew that it was not the natural work of the ocean that had pulled her to her death. There were no survivors but the wreckage that was found told the tail clearly. Beckett knew that he was the target and didn't even think about the innocent men he had led to their deaths. True he wasn't aware of it at the time, but even while he was safe in the cabin he spared those men no thought. To him they had fulfilled their purpose.

Unfortunately for Beckett someone else was having the same thoughts about him. Voldemort did not appreciate when the pawns he used failed to fulfill a specified task. He was working on his own plan to get the boy and retrieve the stone that his father had taken. He slowly approached the Inn and said nothing as he gave the Innkeeper a small pouch of gold. There would be a lot to clean up.

Beckett turned and stared as the door opened with a small whine. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Voldemort. He swallowed as he slowly gathered together his pride and straightened. He planned on explaining to the Dark Lord exactly why he had failed to kill the boy. However, he never had a chance to open his mouth before a flash of light shot towards him.

Voldemort had not killed Beckett instantly, he liked to play with his prey first. And as much as he liked to do that he also knew that Harry Jones was the type that you had to strike lethally on the first blow. Beckett however was a normal man who had failed to meet his expectations. A cruel smile grew on his face as he prepared to take out his frustrations.

Harry felt a chill go up his spine and looked around the ship. He knew that the danger was not on board, but the distance didn't mean he was safe. He wondered what he would do if this Voldemort decided to come after him directly. He frowned lightly at the thought; if the Dark Lord was all that other's made him out to be there was a dangerous fight ahead of him.

James had not missed the subtly change of emotions on Harry's face and his eyes narrowed as he came forward. He knew that there was reason to be concerned when Harry did not immediately react to his presence, or the fact someone had joined him at all. James saw that Harry's dark green eyes were staring off into the distance, and the small frown on those lips made him wonder what the young man was seeing.

Harry pulled out of his train of thought. It would do no good to continue mulling over possibilities, that was something that not even Tia Dalma with all her wisdom chose to do and so he saw no point in doing it either. It was then that he noticed he was not as alone as he was previously but could not be displeased to find that it was James whom had come to keep him company.

James smiled when he saw that Harry's face was now focusing on his own and that the young man couldn't even try to pretend to be displeased. James's smile faded as he remembered the look that had been on Harry's face only seconds ago. "What's happening?" He asked, wondering what could be bothering Harry so deeply.

Voldemort boarded his boat and motioned that the ship was to be leaving with the tide. His crew obeyed him wordlessly. Voldemort turned and looked to the Horizon and smirked as he said "I'm coming little Potter."

Tia Dalma threw her stones and her eyes widened when she saw the danger heading towards her Harry. She shook her head and wondered how she could warn him. Normally she preferred to watch as fate played its games. This time however was different; this was her boy in danger. She looked out her window the small glimpse of the sea and knew what she had to do. She had waited far too long already just for the sake of pride. That pride had cost her years with the one she loved but she would not let it cost her the life of her son.

The locket next to his heart warmed and Davey Jones took a minute to close his eyes as he remembered what that meant. The Goddess who had created him and the woman who had turned him into this monster were calling him. It was not something that he could deny and he didn't know if he would want to even if he was capable of it.

Voldemort used his abilities that were so similar to Harry's to close in on the Black Pearl with an abnormal speed. He smiled darkly. By the end of this day he planned to both have the location of the stone and a certain young man. He dug his nails into the black wood of his ship as he barked for his minions to go faster.

Harry turned sharply when he felt a subtle change in the wind and his eyes widened when he saw a pure black ship coming up on them. The man in the crow's nest seemed to have realized that they had company when he called out. But it was too late to gain distance from them or even fully prepare. There was a thunderous cry from the other vessel as the Pearl was boarded.

Those on board the Pearl fought bravely but were soon out powered and found themselves tied to their masts. It seemed that the black ship's captain was not the only one capable of strange abilities. They used magic that was similar to Harry's, and though it was a far weaker version they were not able to succeed against it. Harry had been busy trying to protect the vessel, the Pearl was not in the best condition and it was stressful for the structure as it struggled to contain the power of both Harry and Voldemort as their magic infused it. Harry's magic was trying to protect the structure while Voldemort was trying to force the elements apart.

Voldemort smirked darkly at the young man before him "Impressive, none have ever been able to protect their ship against me…quite impressive indeed. As a token of my respect I shall leave your ship intact…however your crew is another matter entirely." He motioned to the bound crew and Harry realized that he had been tricked into distraction.

For now he had not only been too focused on the ship to save the crew, but he was also a little tired from the enterprise. He watched as Jack was dragged out of his cabin with both George and a half dressed Fred. He looked around and was surprised to notice one former Commodore was missing from the ranks.

James would have to thank Beckett for his injury, during the attack he had been working on his arm and so had not been drawn into the fight, he had also known that he would be more of a burden than a help when it came to hand to hand combat in this type of situation. Instead he had hidden himself and looked for a chance to come to Harry's aid. He was just waiting for the opportunity to prove himself to the nymph and earn a place by his side.

Harry wondered what James was up to but was distracted when he suddenly had Voldemort at his side. The man had long black hair and burning red eyes. Harry felt a shiver go up his spine, those eyes were the ones who had gone to hell and back. He wrenched away when Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder but he was grabbed roughly and forced to stay by the man's side.

Voldemort was impressed by the fire burning in those emerald eyes. It seemed that the boy was not as stupid or weak as his father had been. He hummed as he thought of the possibilities that could be had with such a beautiful boy, and then reminded himself that there was business to attend to first. "Our little game is over, now tell me…where is the stone!?"

Harry smirked and shook his head "You've wasted a lot of time, I can hardly remember my Aunt and Uncle, I can't remember a thing about my parents and never received anything from them." He seemed to think this over and then amended it "Well not from my biological parents anyway…."

Voldemort raised a brow at this and said mockingly "Oh…? Who would your other parent's be?" He felt unease in his spine when Harry looked back up at him with a dark smile on his face "Turn around and you'll find out. I have a feeling they'll be wanting a word with you anyway."

Jones did not appreciate being called to Tia Dalma's hut like some lap dog, however when she explained why she had done so he was more than eager to comply. He would do anything for his son, even if that meant releasing Tia Dalma from her human form. And truthfully he had to admit it felt good to have her by his side again, even for such desperate reasons. He heard Harry's words and brought the Flying Dutchmen out of water where he had been waiting for the right moment and revealed to all exactly who Harry's 'Parents' were.

Voldemort turned and was face to face with not only the Flying Dutchman and the infamous Davey Jones, but there was a woman at Jones's side. Her eyes were dark and the power he felt coming off of her as waves rather than the hum that came off of he and Harry. That magic was wild and chaotic, it only need an opening to explode.

Tia Dalma smiled slowly as she purred "Harry…I hope we have not been keeping you waiting?" Her smile faded, and her face darkened as she turned to Voldemort and pointed a claw like finger at him "And you…" She hissed, she said nothing more but there was no need to.

Voldemort wondered how he had missed this information. When he found out that Harry Potter was going by Harry Jones he had thought it was merely an alias that the boy used to protect himself. He also knew that the boy was powerful but had no idea. When he turned back around to face Harry he found the boy smiling coolly as he pressed a blade against Voldemort's chest in warning. The crew from the Black Pearl was released and Voldemort had to wonder how things had gone so wrong.

James came and stood by Harry's side, while Voldemort had been busy realizing who the new arrivals were he had helped Harry to subdue the enemy pirates and free their crew. He had noticed that Harry seemed a little weak on his feet and wordlessly pressed against him to give support. When Harry turned and looked at him with a small scowl on his face all he did was return it with a smile. He was pleased to note that there was a light blush on Harry's cheeks when the young man turned away, and James reminded himself there would be plenty of time to investigate that little blush later.

Voldemort growled as he turned hissing, his red eyes flashing with power "No…I have come so far I won't be stopped now!" His power hummed around him, lashing out as his anger started to build. Harry narrowed his eyes and called on his own magic as well to stop him. He winced in pain but continued to try and subdue the other man's wild energy. If not he was afraid of the possibilities.

Tia Dalma saw what was going on and reached for her stones, if energy could not be controlled it had to be contained. She smirked, and Voldemort had proved that he deserved none of the power he was blessed with. He used it only for force which created and imbalance. She quieted her mind as she linked her magic with Harry's, the boy was weakened already but she needed help in channeling Voldemort's magic so that he would not be able to use it again.

Voldemort realized too late what was happening "NO…NO!" He shouted twisting and trying to pull free, but it was no use denying the combined power of the sea Goddess and the powerful young man behind him. He hissed as his power was forced out of him. He felt hollow and weak as he fell to his knees. He looked up and saw that his magic was trapped within the Sea Goddess's stones. Never to return to him.

Harry smirked and shook his head at the foolish man before him. All of this over a little stone? He was glad he knew nothing about it in case it did such strange things to his mind as well. He smiled darkly as he pulled the weakened man to his feet and dragged him over to the railing. "Don't worry about your magic…where you're going you'll have no need of it." Then he pushed Voldemort into the water below, a fate that was deserved by someone who had attacked not only a ship that he was on, but the crew and himself as well. His father would enjoy the new member of his crew he knew; he waved to his father and answered the man's silent question "Not yet, but soon."

Tia Dalma waved back at him and then the Flying Dutchman returned to beneath the sea. It had not escaped Harry's notice that Tia Dalma's hand had been resting on Jones's. He wondered if this meant his father was realizing that love was not so foolish after all, and then shook off the thought. Love was foolish, but that didn't mean it was worthless. He caught himself eyeing James as he thought that and smiled softly.

James caught the look and forced himself not to appear flustered as he asked gently "Are you hurt anywhere?" He knew it was a foolish question, even with Harry drained and exgausted it would be a hard feat to injure him. He was surprised when he received no answer and was instead grabbed by his shirt and pulled into a fierce kiss.

Jack was watching and sighed nostalgically, he had figured out a while ago that he had no chance. Not between Harry's will to be independent and James's desire to win him over. He smirked as he turned his attention to the two lovely red heads who were smiling at him invitingly, well he wouldn't say that it was a total loss.

James moaned softly into the kiss and then slowly pulled away. He wanted to continue so badly that it burned him; but he had to know. "Is this getting your 'jollies' or something more?" At one point he had been perfectly fine with Harry using his body to sate his lust, but now…now he didn't think he would be able to handle it if that was the case.

Harry shook his head and said softly to himself "Of course love is foolish if I fall in love with a foolish man." He didn't give the poor Commodore time to think over this statement as he pulled the man into one of the few cabin's on board and yelled out in warning "Anyone who comes into this room before we come out is subject to an instant and humiliating death." With that he slammed the door shut.

James was startled at such a rapid turn but soon found he had no time to think as his arms were filled with Harry. The young man's body pressed sensually against his own, those lithely muscled thighs rubbed against his groan and he almost let his knees buckle in pleasure. Harry pressed against him more to help support him as he gave a husky laugh and pulled James over to the bed.

Harry smiled amazed at how sensitive James was to his touch. He led the dazed man over to the bed and fell back on it pulling James down on top of him. He smiled when he saw the cautious look in the other man's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed James softly "I've been waiting so long already…how much longer will you force me to wait?"

James smirked as he remembered what a lustful man he had for a lover. Taking care of Harry and his demanding needs would be quite the project, but one he would never let another man take on. He kissed Harry deeply and murmured "Not a second more." He brushed his tongue against Harry's lips and was delighted when he was immediately allowed in. Their tongues stroked tenderly against each other getting a small moan from Harry as James began to pull away his clothing.

Harry wondered at James's speed when he found himself bare before the military man. He laughed and tugged playfully at James's shirt "A bit unfair don't you think?" He said with a small pout. All he got in return was a moan and an eager kiss as he pulled the Commodore's shirt off revealing a finely muscled chest with a small dusting of hair. Harry licked his lips in appreciating before his tongue was once again asked to do other things.

James could hardly believe that the tanned and willing body spread out beneath him was really his for the taking. He wasted no time in removing his own clothes as his rough hands gently stroked against Harry's member. He felt pride with every mewl and moan he managed to pull out of the young man beneath him and swore that from now on he would be the only one who heard such sounds.

He prepared Harry as best as he could given the situation. He wished that they could have done this in a Hotel with proper supplies, but in their life such luxuries were rare and far between. He made sure that Harry was aroused but not in danger of climaxing as he prepared his smaller lover. He wanted to claim, not hurt.

Harry panted under the Commodore's skillful hands and whimpered as he felt the fingers move inside of him. Sweat lined his hair as he whispered "I'm…not that delicate…" reminding the man of his prolific sex life. There was a small growl from above him and the fingers were pulled out.

James did not need to be reminded he was not the first to do this. He cupped Harry's flushing face and forced the beautiful young man to look at him "I may not be the first, but I promise you I will be your best, last and only." He smirked as Harry's eyes widened before he slid his cock home arching his back as he pulled Harry closer to him, joining their bodies at their very cores.

Harry gasped as he was filled and found he was very glad he had been so carefully prepared. He gritted his teeth and thought evilly 'it wouldn't have hurt this much if he had let me get laid!' but that thought was burned out of his mind as that thick heat inside of him started to move.

Sirius looked at the cabin that Harry and James had disappeared into hours before and said to Remus "When he said a humiliating death what do you suppose it meant?" Captain Jack had put out a money reward to whoever was brave enough to enter the cabin. The rest of the crew had laughed and said that no amount of gold was worth their lives and/or dignity. Remus shook his head and whispered what he thought it meant in Sirius's ear. The man paled lightly and said "I don't need the gold that badly."

Harry felt his climax coming and buried his fingers into the thick shoulders of his lover as he looked up at him gasping "I-I can't…" He shook his head making his hair dance wildly around him. He was given a tender kiss as the Commodore's deep voice whispered lovingly in his ear "Then don't hold back, cum for me."

Harry moaned and cried out as he came, covering their chests with his cum as James slid home one last time and marked Harry as his in the most important of places. When Harry fell against his chest, catching his breath he smiled proudly and said "I told you." Harry shook his head and smiled "Bloody Git…" But he couldn't deny that the Commodore had definitely been his best, would be his last, and from now on, his only.

Thank you all so much I really hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love each and every review I have received and thank all of my wonderful supporters.


End file.
